


Another13

by sincethen



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 45,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincethen/pseuds/sincethen
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Another 13**

Isak一开始就知道，Even是他的类型。

他在Even回答其中一个面试问题的途中，稍微分神揣测了下他会议桌下长腿摆的姿势，交叠着懒散地点着某只脚的足尖，配合面试时不急不缓的语速，和每个答案给完微微歪头一笑的样子，营造出一种放松的氛围。

那可不是Isak现在想要的气氛。

“Okay，最后给我个替公司招募你的理由，作为这个过程的结尾怎么样？”他指节轻扣了下桌面，假意又扫了一遍Even的履历，然后抬头看着对面的面试者挑了挑眉。他不希望让对方太放松，因为对于最后一轮面试的求职者，选择是双向的，如果让对方觉得太简单，也许最后对方会放公司鸽子也说不定，适当的紧张感和挑战感让人更珍惜眼前的机会。Isak心里刚产生种不想被Even挑剩的扭曲心态，就当是为了公司吧，他故意把气氛弄得紧张了一点点，即使Even的履历客观上也是这个岗位的理想人选。

“呃，well，首先我提供的一些过往作品视频资料你们是满意的，包括我的一些工作背景，这是我现在能坐在这里的原因”，Even顿了下，然后笑着看向Isak说，“其次，我是面试的最后一个，坐在这里的时间几乎是前三位的总和，我想，至少你——们对我还是比较感兴趣的。”

呃，Isak被说的有点发呆，但他不得不承认这个答案介于自信与越界之间，暧昧但让人印象深刻，对本身带有些好感的人还具有魔性。Isak百分之九十能确定Even是指他对他的资历和能力感兴趣。

___________

“我真的觉得，为了办公室美观护眼我们也应该录用他”Eva从抱着的一堆履历中抽出Even的那张贴着照片的报名表，欣赏地看，Isak熟悉这个表情，因为每次一起去的party上遇到目标Eva都会毫不掩饰自己。 他们刚做完了这次招人的简报从管理层的办公室出来，是Eva手捧材料，Isak并不会故作绅士地帮她减轻负担，这也算是他们共事多年的默契之一。

“我还以为我们刚刚已经明确给了要雇他的总结给老板”Isak不经翻了翻白眼，

“我只是私下，好友层面地跟你再发表下意见”Eva叹了口气也学了学Isak的动作，

“那我要‘私下、好友层面’地提醒下Jonas吗？嘿，dude，知道吗，Eva看上了一个新来的hottie…”

“嘿，讨厌鬼，如果你再像上学时那样在我和Jonas中间捣鬼，那你周末就不要来我家蹭饭了”Eva佯装生气地挥了他一下，也许是加上了文件的重量她没计算好，Isak踉跄了一下扶了下墙，Eva脸色一下子就变了，慌忙道着歉一时间不知道要扶人先还是把文件放地下先。还好管理层办公露面走廊上来往的人不多，她看起来超担心Isak会跌倒。

“没事啦，我知道你的怪力的，”Isak制止了她，俯身按了按左脚的膝盖，事实上别了下是有些疼的，但他已经习惯忍耐这些疼痛和突如其来的不如意。如果是以前他可能会先蹦出句Fxxk，见鬼或者真屎，然后有多疼脸就多拧巴，不过当他很快意识到那只能得到别人的连声“truly sorry“和伤口的冷暖自知，他就选择了另一种表达，如果示弱没有用的话他不会示弱的，在Isak看来，示弱只是一种赢的方式。

尽管Isak一路都说了没事，Eva和他等电梯的时候还是一直很担心地盯着他身体某个部位，还嫌弃电梯门开得太慢一样猛按了几下开门键，他很庆幸Eva没有夸张到问别的部门借把椅子，然后一路把他推回他们自己的部门。

“但愿你的怪力不会把电梯按坏“

Isak的调侃最终让Eva松了口气，他们对上眼神笑了出来，想起了上大学的时候有次去地下酒吧，已经在预热趴上喝得醉醺醺的Eva的确按坏了人家的电梯，结果那是圣诞夜前后，他们打完求助电话足足泡了2小时pub——准确地说泡了2小时pub的电梯间，才等到维修人员把戴着驯鹿角和用夏威夷花圈挂法脖子上套着松叶环的他们放出来。

___________

“所以，新同事？“周六晚的饭后甜点是Eva前一天下班去上的烘培班作业——熔岩蛋糕，Jonas擦了擦嘴边溢出来的巧克力酱又开了八卦的头。

一般八卦的搭档是Eva和Isak，Jonas对这个没见过面的新人感兴趣纯粹是因为Eva叫了他两次帅哥，而且吃饭的时候说到他简直两眼发光。Isak很了解Jonas这种假装不在意的打听伎俩。

“呃，他还没来报到，也许和上个喜欢在办公室放屁咬笔盖的家伙一样撑不到两个月“他耸耸肩，很中肯地总结了下现状，如果他是Jonas他就不会太担心，Eva已经不是刚毕业的职场女孩了，她很清楚感情和工作她分别需要怎样的搭档。

“不，还记得吗，我打电话通知他被录用了，他听上去非常高兴，我们聊得很愉快“Isak看了眼滔滔不绝地Eva，希望她记得这一幕，以后Jonas为这个跟她吵起来，他可不背锅。

___________

“会议室“

“茶水间“

“活动室“

“午休“

“哇，你又减少了一个字“Even用惊喜到好像被人献了束花的语气说，一个早上新同事介绍完毕后，他跟在Isak身后听他介绍工作环境都笑而不语，直到等到一个好的开口机会。

“餐厅“

Isak没理他，他讨厌走太多路，餐厅对他来说根本一年能光顾7天都很给脸了，他本来想让Eva给新人介绍工作环境的，可惜她的一份薪酬考核报告还没写完，这原本该是周末搞定的。

“我可以在茶水间吃东西吗，我指午餐“Even突然的提问让Isak都有点楞，茶水间只是象征性地摆了一桌两椅，大家除了会去冰箱、零食架上拿个零食点心，就是在那里泡个咖啡茶什么的就回自己办工室了，那间房间并不大，在Even提出假设前，只有Isak会贪图方便在那里吃午饭，啃个三明治什么的。

“不行“回过神来他没多想就撒了个小谎，已经好多年没这样了，但想到以后会有两个人同桌吃饭的尴尬他几乎要起一身鸡皮疙瘩，是那种为仅此画面就能让自己联想到共同生活的脑洞而陡生的恐慌。

保持距离，保持距离，保持距离。他心里这么默念着，遛了Even一大圈。

___________

“…呃，事实上，我觉得这闻起来挺香“Isak走进茶水间，Even正接过Vilde的马克杯放在鼻子下面边闻边评价。如果不是咖啡机还在他们中间，Isak有点不想挤进去。

“哦，hi，Isak，” Vilde打了声招呼让了一步出来，Isak把手里的杯子放在咖啡机下，偏偏头对她笑了笑，既是招呼又算是感谢，咖啡机开始运作，他只想着能拿到这杯下午续命的咖啡然后回去继续做表格，甚至也没理边上站得很近似乎也没自觉的Even，但Vilde就那么毫无悬念地没读懂他的潜台词把他拉进了聊天氛围里，“你听说过生酮减肥吗，我刚泡了杯防弹咖啡，你觉得闻着怎么样“

“哈？“他有些迟疑，但Vilde很善于制造一些看似友好但不容拒绝的氛围。

然后边上的Even就顺着话音把Vilde的杯子递过来，Isak下意识要接，但对方没有放手的意思，他稍微对视了下Even，有些尴尬地垂下伸在半空的手，稍矮了下身子凑近去嗅Even捧在他面前的杯子。就像一只认生的宠物狗去闻陌生人想示好而伸向它的手。

“还不错，我是说闻上去“他立刻就弹开身子回答了，但Isak并不是那种靠闻或尝或看能分清咖啡豆产地的类型，他喝这个只是为了让昨晚只睡了三小时的自己保持清醒不撞到桌角或某个同样不长眼的路人。Isak甩了下头试图挥开脑中隐约闻到来自Even身上味道的意识，这不科学，咖啡应该能盖过任何香氛剂，这是陪女生逛街时Isak唯一感兴趣能记住的豆知识。

“对了，听Eva说，周五我们会有个欢迎Even的party，我们能叫上其他部门的同事吗。”

咖啡机终于停止了打泡，在Isak抓起咖啡杯准备走的时候又被Vilde叫住，他回头忍不住用了有点不耐烦的反问句，“我们难道是第一次欢迎新同事吗，Vilde”瞥到边上Even似乎因为他有点暴躁的答复憋着笑，Isak平复了心情有点补偿地对还懵着的Vilde说，“你当然可以叫上Noora他们，地点等pub那边给了回复我会发邮件给你们。”

___________

创意部门开小会的会议室就在人事部边上，有时候Sana嫌弃他们的头脑风暴“风暴声音”太大，会憋不住敲会议室的门让他们换个地方讨论。

“那我们去活动室吧！”隔着墙Isak都听到Magnus吆喝，有点头痛地摸了下太阳穴。

“Guys，活动室在人事部的另一边，你们是不是要试着吵死我们做些不人道的人体试验？”Sana几乎崩溃的吐槽声传来让Isak有种想哭又想笑的心情，他和Magnus除了工作之外也有私交，他们还互相介绍了发小一起看足球打FIFA喝酒泡吧，但Isak也还是常有想捶Magnus一顿的心情，不过那通常等不到他动手。

“老样子去停车场怎么样，反正也没人，地方还宽敞。”Chris是指从他们每个人的办公室落地窗都可以看到的对面停车场，露天讨论会的提议立刻让女生们像高中生一样吵着抱怨起太冷，但每次他们有新单子要想创意分配工作的时候，都只有这种没屋顶的地方可以让他们自由发挥。

Sana带着满意的表情回到房间里，Isak背对着落地窗，听着他们一群人由近及远的声音淡出听力范围，Eva问了他一个如何在表格里设定参数的问题，他走到了坐在自己对面桌子的Eva边上，这些总结归纳性质的工作常让Eva有点焦头烂额，但却是Isak擅长的，所以他在教的时候，有足够精力分神去看窗外那群人。

不知道是不是所有跟着感觉走的工作性质都会让人变得有点松散，他的同事所谓的开会就像是放学后在学校操场上逗留闲聊般随意，Even和Magnus靠坐在一辆银灰色车的车头上，Emma、Chris和Vilde背对着办公区站着，和他们围成一个小圈指手画脚比划着什么，不知道为什么，Isak能看出来Even并不像Magnus那样尽量想跟上文案女生们叽叽喳喳的讨论，他只是伸长着腿靠坐在那里，似乎有插过一两句话，然后那似乎漫不经心的目光就望过来。

因为隔着一些距离的缘故，Isak并不怕被他抓到目光，如果隔着一段距离的面对面就算被抓到的话，只是Eva点错了一个键让电脑发出一声警示音让Isak瞬间回神注意到，放空的时间久了点。

___________

周四通知新同事欢迎趴的地址时，Isak马上收到了Even的回复，用的是公司统一的邮件开头，Dear XX，通常这是格式化的回复邮件，但他注意到Even没有用reply all的功能，而是单独发给了自己，那还是让他多看了那行字一眼——

“谢谢你（们）的安排，期待私底下大家一起喝个痛快J”

虽然是单独回复，但内容没什么特别的，Isak读了两三遍后，还是把邮件删除了。

他是招募Even进公司的主要经手人之一，但Even和Isak似乎并没有在公共场合特别有得聊的迹象，倒是和Even一个创意组的人很快就传起了他的小八卦，连一直有事没事挤进人事部小办公室找Isak的Emma，这一个礼拜都常把Even一些小逸事挂在嘴上。

比如Even是个极简主义，办公桌上除了笔记本和马克杯连个相框都没有，甚至不用鼠标；比如Even跟拍了两年的那部关于北极熊保护的慈善广告短片，最后募集了多少慈善金又比如Even有提过和上一任刚分手之类的小道新闻，Isak都如同不在意般听着，但其实他自己也很难解释明白为什么半夜睡不着时会突然想到去搜一下Even那部有上传到YouTube上的慈善短片，然后自己边看边落泪的情绪化举动。

———————

“你也坐地铁吗”因为要搞定些收尾工作，Isak周五的时候下班晚了，到站台的时候Eva已经发了三条消息问他到哪儿了，他正准备打字回点什么，Even不知道什么时候站到了他边上。

前一天晚上还在视频里听过的低沉旁白音，近距离在身边响起来，再加上一抬眼对上话音的主人笃定带笑的眉眼，Isak冷不丁有些当机，几秒钟视线躲闪后他快速从脑子里收拾了句调侃出来———

“Ja，知道要喝酒还开车的话，’不小心’就开去警察局了。”他希望这句话听起来显得他不那么紧张，事实上Isak在Even入职后的这周并没有和他讲上什么话，虽然Even听了他的回答眨眨眼笑开了，但那并没有让Isak放松下来，他又低下头去搜肠刮肚接下去要怎么衔接到酒吧这三站路的空档，Even也没马上开口，只是坚定不移地站在他边上，搞出了个“结伴出游”的氛围，即使他们没可能约好。

地铁就在这时候进站了，天开始有点下起小雪。

———————

“你们怎么晚那么多”Eva拿着酒杯迎上来，很明显这不是她的第一杯，Isak在路上没想起来跟她说已经往这里来了，她把杯子重重拍在一张靠近的桌上佯装生气地问，“Emma还等着和你唱K呢，你怎么不回我信息。”

“呃…我，在赶路？”Isak挥了挥头发上“可能”带着的雪粒，把东西就近放在了门口的站桌上，然后Even也把围巾和包靠着他的放下来，和Eva抱了下，算是招呼的一种。

来的一路几乎都是Even带的话题，因为昨天看视频的印象还在脑子里，他很小心不脱口而出一些什么让对方觉得自己好像很在意他的事。极地天光云影，北极熊母子走过一片苍茫雪地留下的两排长长的脚印以及似乎还停留在耳朵里若有似无的背景音乐，在他和Even有一搭没一搭的对话里一直萦绕在Isak心中，直到这份感觉在打开他们包下的酒吧门时，被迎面而来音乐和人声冲散。

“嘿，Isak，到我们了，唱吗”Emma挤过来就把Isak往人堆里拉，Isak扒了自己的外套，喝了口Eva的啤酒就跟着去了。他们在酒吧里拉了个投屏，简单搭了个k歌台，Isak并不介意Emma 点的歌不是Justin Bieber就是Taylor Swift，也许是手里接了Mags或者Chris给的啤酒，他和Emma唱得都挺嗨，酒精的作用让他无视自己的心里那一点点的违和感，和同样单身的同事扮演着普通暧昧男女的关系。

结果不管是庆功宴还是欢迎会，大家都不在乎主角是谁主题是什么，照旧都是凑堆喝酒跳舞唱歌搞暧昧，还有需要暖场的会喝着喝着围在一起八卦一圈。Isak下来点酒的时候，挑挑眉问Even，“你不去点一点唱个歌什么的吗？”

站在两人中间的Even笑着来回看看左右的Isak和Eva说，“我超怕拿麦的，况且和Eva聊天喝酒还比较好，也许不到明天你们每个人的档案都会塞进我的脑子里。”他和Eva互换了一个会心的眼神，Eva又越过Even有些得意地看看Isak，Isak撇撇嘴说了句“随你们啦”就拿起饮料扎进了其他人堆里。

觉得伤心就醉一场，

觉得孤单就cao一场，

Isak真的对聊天不感兴趣，不懂为什么会有人喜欢走心，当他在投屏前面人挤人地捧着酒杯和麦，被勾着和三四个人分一个话筒唱Every Feeling，开开心心把每个开头的F字都唱重音的时候，仍不自觉醉眼迷离地去瞟和Eva聊着天，身边还围着三四个女生的Even，他虽然有点不清楚和自己分麦的人具体是哪几个了，但他很清楚他和Even对上过几次眼神，和一路来这里偶尔看着对方说话不一样，和面试的时候也不一样，有时候Isak觉得，当他看着Even，而Even也不说话看着他的时候，他们之间的进行的是另一种对话。

___________

“Isak，我觉得你可以到我家再喝一杯”Eva挂在他脖子上讲话的时候，酒气几乎要把Isak醺醉第二遍，他们为了醒醒酒已经在关店的酒吧门口坐了一小会儿了，Isak看了看手机屏上的时间觉得就算末班车没有开走，他一个人把Eva运回去的可能也不大，尤其是在这个姑娘烂醉却还要装酒力尚未充分发挥的时候。

他本来想绑架Magnus和他一起送人的，或者装失忆和Magnus一起去车站，把Eva留给她的姑娘们，可惜竟然就没有一个计划顺了他的意。现在摆在他面前的只有两条路可以选，一个是打电话给Jonas然后等着他从睡梦中清醒开车来接他们做免费Uber司机（挪威似乎没Uber？），要不就死扛着这个不断产生反作用力的姑娘去远处的路口叫的士。

“Isak?”一辆罩着圣光的出租车就这么挤进这条冷清的小道在他们边上停下来，后座的车窗摇下来，走了大概有他们醒酒时间那么久的Even把头探出车窗说，“如果你们没在等车的话，一起走吧？”

Isak扛着Eva翻了个白眼，连客气话都懒得说，Even也很麻利地下车过来帮他把Eva半哄半推送进车里，然后一人一边上车把姑娘固定在三人座的中间。

“要知道，大学的时候我从来不需要为她善后，总会有人带她走”Isak终于倒在后座靠背上顺便放松了自己有点刺痛的左腿膝盖时瞬间松了口气，脱口而出一句玩笑。

“呃，听说你也是哦”Even笑着说，探头越过一直缠着要他也去她家喝续摊的Eva，看着Isak。

———————

气喘吁吁把Eva架到她家门口，丢给她睡眼惺忪的室友Nina后，Isak就顺口问了句“你怎么回去？”同样有点喘的Even就近靠在公寓内楼梯把手上，抬了抬眉毛无声地反问了回来，Isak有些得意地指了指楼上，特别重音了一句，“谢谢你也顺路送我回家。”

Even并没有露出被坑的表情，他只是转了转眼珠好似无心地嘀咕，“你说，这个点我要等多久才能再叫辆车回家？”

这个答案不是Isak给的，他只是“顺便”爬上楼进了家门后靠在窗台上，看着楼底下Even靠在街灯下等车经过，虽然等了挺久的，但他的样子像是拍杂志封面照多过一个风餐露宿的可怜路人。

但，Isak他妈的还是心软了。

“要不你在我家打地铺吧。”大路上安静得让他害臊把这句话喊出来，明明Even心电感应般地回头看了他一眼，Isak就像个幕后黑手般把这句邀请打字发给了Even，然后他面无表情地握着手机看着楼下路灯边的Even，看到Even掏出手机盯着屏幕，脸上的表情亮了亮。

———————

Even说Isak可以先洗澡的时候，Isak也没考虑什么宾主之道，撂下Even就钻进了浴室，等他擦着头发出来的时候，Even正坐在他床边百无聊赖地翘着二郎腿撑着床，抬头仰望天花板。

“你在看什么？”周身带出来浴室的热气还没散去，Isak顶着还滴水的头发有点懵地也抬头看了看自家的房顶。

“在过去的二十分钟里，你房间的四面墙我均匀花了五分钟欣赏，我在给你的天花板同样公平的关注。”回答的时候把目光转回因为听得莫名其妙也会带点生气表情的Isak身上，Even有点从自己的世界回过神来，酝酿了一个哄人的微笑安抚他的“收留者”，“其实，你可以贴点照片海报什么的你知道，更像…家”

“你觉得这里还不够乱？”Isak可不管别人对他的装修品味有什么看法，他冲地上的两条牛仔裤踢了一脚，挑起一边眉毛调笑地看着认真讲这些屁话的Even。

“贴点生活照或者海报也可以让你和带回家的人有更多的话题，after that，”Even有点暧昧地轻轻鼓了下掌，然后放下手站起来冲他明亮地笑着说，“你们可以躺着聊聊照片上你小时候的事，你学生时代的事或者你喜欢的明星乐队什么的。”

“呃，你通常都这么干吗？”Isak不记得上次清醒地带姑娘回家，而姑娘又在他醒来时还在身边是什么时候了，成片的回忆是在高中大学那会儿，他成功试验了google上酒精让你X欲旺盛的问答真实有效，那满足过Isak在同伴间的认同感和自尊心，但他从没遇到过让他想并肩躺着整晚，鬼扯过去未来的一个人。

Isak心想Even可能比他好，是个更好更真实的人。

“当然，我贴了我13到18岁的生活照在床对面的墙上，平躺着聊天的时候我会告诉别人这张照片我几岁，我的XX这一年长了几公分。”

瞬间，Isak觉得上一秒自己的想法太妄自菲薄了。尽管有那么一瞬间，他还他妈相信了。

他扯下自己盖在头上的毛巾挥了Even一下，被Even嘻嘻笑着躲开了，“你快去洗吧，太脏了你。”

当门的另一边从浴室里传来水声的时候，Isak却觉得耳边缺了些声音，意外感觉平日自己习惯的房间，此时有些空落。

等Even抱着自己的一身衣服出来，身上套的是Isak借给他睡觉的白T和灰色运动短裤，Isak顾不上看他，停下吃力地拖拽床垫的动作，指了指自己正在拆分原先两层床垫搭建临时床的手头活计，示意Even过来帮忙。Even把手里的衣物抛在床垫上抬起床垫的另一端，两张临时床就秒呈“T”字型搭了出来。

“我觉得这可能是我打过最舒服的地铺，”Even低头寻思打量了下脚下的床垫，“嘭”地趴倒在床垫上，Isak切了一声笑了笑，转身把放一边的床上用品重新丢到自己的床上，然后也跳到垫子上，在床垫上着路的一刹那他才意识到，Even分到的可能是自己睡比较舒服的那张垫子，而剩在原位那张以前每次都睡到他背痛。但他卷起被子忍耐了下来，反正也就一晚，Isak在心里这么想。

因为已经不早了，所以躺床上以后Isak就顺手关了灯，他一直有入睡障碍，大部分时间Isak都只是物理上地躺在床上，摆着一个“睡觉”的动作，直到另一个人隔很久在一片漆黑里清咳了一声。

“你醒着吗？”如果是白天，他不会问类似这种听起来很弱很寂寞的问题，但他有种侥幸心理，也许Even根本不会回答，只是睡梦中的一些条件反射。

“你也是？”Even惊讶的应声在黑暗里特别戏剧化，他们沉默了一会一起笑出声来，Isak含笑抱怨地嘟哝了一句“那家店也许开始卖假酒了，醒酒特别快。”这让Even笑得更久了些，但他似乎并不打算就这么起来干些什么，正合了Isak想就这么躺着的心意。

“能问你件事吗？”Even有点懒洋洋地开口，Isak想象他舒展四肢的样子有点晃神地随口应了一声。

“Eva说你给我的面试评分打了5分，我整个学生时代都没拿过4分以上，你能告诉我我好在哪儿吗？”问句的尾音轻轻上扬，Even的语气就像他心里有答案一样。

“…呃，理由和其他给你打分的人一样，I guess？”Isak咽了口口水想了个就在手边又合适的理由，“大家都看过youtube上你的作品。”

黑暗不再让他感到100%地安心了，因为他怕Even从他急骤加快的心跳声里，听出来从第一次看他走进会议室，Isak就想给他打6分的心事，6分给他的腿，6分给他的眼眸，6分给每一次他的眼光瞟向自己点起的火，减1分是为了保护自己的壳。他“万事无所谓”的壳。

“…Masha和Luca？”Even沉默了一小会儿，声音陡然又温柔愉悦了一些，Isak看视频的时候就听过很多次背景音提北极熊母子的名字，但旁白就在身边响起还是效果迥异，如果Even此刻用这样的音调叫自己，Isak甚至有点心惊地自觉会起某种生理反应。

“uh-huh”他蜷在被子里憋出个小小声的认同，然后清了清嗓子说，“你真的在北极蹲点了两年？你怎么做到的”

“那不是…很难，你知道北极熊很长的时间都是在冬眠或夏眠，我可以在那期间回国办一些手续或者处理些个人事务，”Even顿了顿，然后又有些兴奋地穿插起了他似乎很得意的豆知识，“你知道北极熊他们并不会真的睡觉吗？所谓的冬眠之流只是他们的身体活动不会那么频繁，但他们对外界的感觉是没有关闭的，就像…就像我们现在——”

“你是说，它们也失眠吗”Isak有点被Even愉悦的声音感染了，顺着Even的思路接下去，虽然他半是掩盖自己半是真心地告诉Even，给Even面试打高分的理由完全是因为他的作品，但睡觉的时候聊起自然与动物，意外有让人放松的效果，歪打正着成了个不错的话题。至少Isak不需要再掩饰自己对某样事物的感觉和喜爱。

“哈哈，也许”Even笑着打了个小哈欠，一连串细小的动静显示他调整了下睡姿，这影响到Isak也觉得眼皮有些重，他也动了动换了个手枕着头部的姿势，跟着无声地哈欠了一下，嘟哝地说了句，“还有什么豆知识，关于北极熊或者北极的”

Even接下来说些什么他并没能很清醒地听下去，当Isak在周六中午醒来时，只感觉自己睡了个很久没有过的好觉，而Even已经不知何时离开了，Isak的房间里甚至没留下他在这个空间待过的的味道，除了临时床上叠好的T恤短裤，和一张不明所以的无字涂鸦——

一只蜷缩成一团，闭着眼躺着的北极熊。

“wtf“Isak在床上醒了一会才下床踱步过去，捡起那叠Even穿过的衣服捧在胸前，另一只手抬起那张Even不知从哪里撕来涂鸦的纸眯着睡眼看了会儿，嘴角微扬轻声笑骂了一句。

———————

“所以，我说了什么不该说的了吗。”Eva晚些时候约Isak去超市买日用品的时候，边逛着一排排货架边说，她随手拿起了一盒早餐饼看了看日期，然后丢在手推车篮子里。

“没有，当然不会，”Isak跟在后面瞪了瞪眼睛倒吸了口气说，然后才恢复本性地翻了个白眼撇了撇嘴说，“你只是告诉Even如果他愿意可以留在你那里过夜。”

“哈哈，那他怎么回的？”Eva似乎并不在乎Isak说的是真的还是只编个插曲来调笑她，他们见过对方各种醉态，Isak那些陈年把柄有些还留在她手机里，关于他和可乐瓶的万年梗。

“他很愿意好吧。”Isak漫不经心地答着从架子上抬了打有折扣的啤酒放进购物车，昨天晚上他就想到要入货了。

“你骗我，”Eva故意等他赶上自己并排推车的时候侧看着Isak说，“他不是这么说的。”

Isak哼笑了一声，被点破也无所谓地耸耸肩。

“他说他是BI，男女生都交往过那种，他的前任也是男的。”

“woo wow我要考虑把我的啤酒还回去了，”Isak拇指点了点身后卖酒的货架，“看来酒会害你被人揭老底，太危险。”

Eva拍了他一下，类似“扯吧你”的表情然后又好像自言自语般推着车往另一排货架转向，丢下一句“不是所有人都介意这些被人知道的，如果你对自己的选择坚定有信心的话。”

所有人是指哪些人，Isak瞬间有点气恼，大部分是因为Eva的指代不明，而心里还有另一个微弱的声音冒出来，Even原来交往过男生，而这些Even和他从未试图提及。

___________

新人欢迎会后的一周，就如以往一样，并没人会把开趴喝酒时候聊的八卦以及搞的暧昧摆在台面上，work is work，只有少数人不明白这个道理。

“这周在Mahdi那里开party，Isak你能让Emma带点姑娘来吗。”过了午饭时间才在茶水间啃三明治的Isak，被进来倒咖啡的Magnus夺了食不止，还被触了下神经。

“你为什么不自己问她，她就坐在你对面，老天Mags。”通常Isak不介意他的这种粗神经，有时候他觉得不分场合也是一种活得真实，对自己。但他看到跟在Magnus身后进来的Even，他有点不确定如果加一句“我和她并不是那种关系”会不会有点过。

“是啊，还隔着一排仙人掌，她在我坐她对面以后买的，我到现在不能确定她是不是讨厌我。”Magnus嘴里塞着半个Isak的三明治嘟哝抱怨，依旧追着不放地鼓动三明治的主人说，“拜托了，她还会给你发信息，你跟她说啦，Even你也说点什么，”Magnus显然也私下约了Even，完全把他当自己人的感觉。

Isak挑起一边的眉毛有点警告地看着应声向他们方向望过来的Even，Even显然看明白了，笑了笑说“Magnus我们可以叫上次那些帮我们拍平面广告的兼职模特来，那也会很好玩的。”

“哦对，那些女孩子…”Magnus突然被点醒了另一种寻找资源的方式。然后他们两个打趣了一下那次拍摄工作中的一些花絮，直到Even打完手上的一杯卡布奇诺，和马上开始掏手机联系待勾搭的妹子的Magnus一起准备回工作区。

“享受你的午饭，Isak。”

Isak没有明白Even最后为什么要加重音在午饭两个字上面，直到他想起来，“不能在茶水间吃饭”是他开始时对Even胡诌的规定。

___________

周五Isak上午请假去了医院，虽然复健的课程基本已经不需要了，连帮他动手术的Iris都说如果不是剧烈运动和二次伤害，他慢慢复原到原本运动机能的百分之八九十只是时间问题。但问题在于，原本他的运动机能是何种程度呢？足球比赛上下半场不需要替补可以无止境地感觉到挑战身理极限的快乐？滑雪季和朋友一起去Holmenkollen滑雪？又或者就简单地赶个公交车吧…这种以前他都懒得做的事情，现在估计都成了一种奢望。

甚至每个阴雨天他都会因为膝盖的刺痛而烦心不已，不得不隔段时间就去配一些止痛药，在痛到要磨牙的时候吞一片救急，就像个有生理期问题的女生。哼，他在心里完全否定了这个经历过车祸，分手还有无数别人和自己暗中流的眼泪后，终于能正常生活工作的、医生口中的奇迹。

所以当他复诊完配了药，回到公司发现不得不加个班来补上进度的时候，心情更是晦暗。

“halla”

Eva和Sana离开办公室后，几乎一直在闷头赶工的Isak听见低低的声音在办公室门口响起，伴随简短的敲门声让他不由得怀疑自己有了幻听，但抬头就看到Even靠在门框边上冲他笑，举了举手里的马克杯问，“要咖啡吗”

Isak反应过来才露出这一天来的第一个微笑。然后在原本隔了一会儿从Even手里接过带咖啡香味和触感温暖的杯子，他几乎有些些要融化的时候，Even又调笑地加了句，“很少有6点多你还在办公室”

Isak习惯性地哼笑了一下，偏头坐在原位抬起下颚看看靠站在他办公桌边上的Even，“听起来好像你一直在偷窥观察我的工作表现。”

“uh-huh”Even吸了口手里的咖啡，抬了抬眉毛开心地低头看着他笑了笑，并没有像Isak想象般急着否认。如果你出力却打在一个抱枕上，接下来抱枕的柔软多半会感染你。

忘了是Even第三还是第四次敲他办公室的门，提议出去抽会儿那东西放松下，Isak没有再提醒他“加班效率是闲聊不出来”的之类的鬼话，而是乖乖揉着太阳穴起身跟着Even走出了办公楼。因为左腿旧伤的不适，他有意识地走慢两步在Even身后，并不希望被他看到自己的弱处。

他们选了并排靠在Isak办公室的外墙上，因为那是下班以后大楼此刻唯一还透着光的地方，而有光的地方欺骗性地会让人觉得比较暖，现在已经11月底了。Isak微微侧过头看着Even叼着烟卷双手护着、阻挡冷风好把火星子燃起来，这在他看来太过危险，不是拍电影根本不需要把火机离脸那么近，但Isak还是有些晃神地看着火光忽明忽暗的映衬下，Even蹙着眉点火的样子，危险又迷人。

那只是很短一瞬，接着Even呼出第一口长烟，笑着转向把烟递向Isak，取代“谢谢”Isak牵起一边嘴角笑说，“你上班也随身带着这个东西？”然后小心没碰到Even的手指就这么接过他的烟。

“算是一种创作工具吧。”

“扯”

虽然不买账，但Isak抽完一口，闭起眼仰头靠在墙上，然后把烟呼出去的时候，也感到左腿隐隐了一天的刺痛缓和了一些。有一点点大脑被抽空的感觉，然后这种感觉会蔓延到全身，带走一些身体里沉淀的重量。他闭了一会儿眼睛，才又开口说，“你工作做完了？”

“操那些工作。”Even在Isak边上嗤笑出来，也惹笑了放空中的Isak，他们都知道这份工作没那么糟糕，但工作晚了，又在摸鱼，就很对不起地操了它一下。消费了下简单粗暴的笑点，空气又冷清下来，两人间荡漾的气氛有种想说点什么该说点什么又决定不了开头的尬。

“...呃—你要不要看我没剪进去的一些北极的视频，我没放youtube上。”

“私人珍藏？”

“算吧。”

“uh-huh”应声后Isak就有点愣地看着Even掏出手机插耳机线，然后把一个耳机塞他耳朵里，再给自己戴上另外一只。Isak手里的烟就这么停在要抽没抽的半空，被Even搞定这些后很顺手地接了过去。他叼着烟看着Isak挑了挑眉，按下屏幕上的play键，就像按下个炸弹按钮局部引爆了Isak的大脑。他努力暗地里握了握拳头才让自己冷静下来，把自然想靠近过去的自己往回拉了一点。

“之前看过一个英国人在自己家养老虎的纪录片，挺可爱的“Isak不知道是不是相连的耳机线平衡了彼此的温度还是烟草里的THC松弛了他紧绷的神经，他心里的冰融了一点墙透了点光，意外自己开了话题，”我觉得你也可以“

“哦？“Even翻着手机里那些小短片，Isak”不可回避“地看到他那些照片群像，几乎没有人脸入镜，即使没什么秘密，Even突然回头看他说”你觉得野生动物能被圈养吗“时，Isak还是有些窘迫地躲闪了下眼神。

尽管Even并没有驳斥或反感他意思。

“Nei，我只是…“Isak自己也不知道他为什么要这么说，也许只是想表达Even能与那些语言不通的生物相处得很好，又或者，他们偶尔同镜的画面非常暖人。但Isak通常很少直球赞美别人，赞美是他的手段不是习惯，所以他有点语塞地对Even笑笑，又有点放软地磨蹭出一声嘟哝，”…他们在一起的画面非常可爱，但、但算了，如果你不…“

“你知道，动物也有自己的个性习惯，“Even转过脸来偏着头，直视Isak有些些想逃开的视线说，”但他们和我们的语言不同，你只需要感受它们的感受，而不是干涉。”

“Ja，and …in any way“

Even看着这么喃喃补充的Isak，轻眨了下眼无声笑出来，并不是开怀的笑却暖过一个走过场的拥抱。Isak感觉如果不躲开对视他就要闭上眼睛了，那就太尴尬了，他还没试过丧失主动权地索吻。所以他有点僵硬地错开目光，并不想抽却伸手去拿Even手上夹的烟。

“哇哦，小心。”Even抬了抬手，身高那略微的优势让Isak抓了个空，Isak有点困惑又有点不爽地看回他，刚刚酝酿着那有点暧昧的气氛似乎遁地了，但Even又调转手里的烟凑近Isak的唇边，用故意有些缓慢的语速说，“最后一口，let me serve you.”

这算是一个让人难以拒绝的邀请，然后那支烟就真的只剩一口了，因为Isak迟疑地凑近烟嘴的时候，无可避免唇峰轻触了Even的手指。

————————

“你从来没有前一晚加班后心情那么好过”Eva诡异地从后视镜里看着副驾座上的Isak，他居然不用自己叫就等在了车边。虽然现在都已经是下午五点了，但依旧是Isak睡觉的时间范围，Mahdi有次精辟地总结说Isak的time zone和别人是不同的，那让听到的每个人都赞同地点点头。

“我哪里有心情好”Isak拧着眉弹开一些身子，有点躁地秒回，但那不是“别越界”的警告信号，更像是“我需要点时间消化”的挣扎。

Eva撇撇嘴，耸了下肩说笑出来说，“Okay，你说了算。”但她依旧在驾车时没事就瞄Isak，嘴角藏着点“我知道点什么”的笑意，也不介意Isak有点恼地在后视镜里抓住她的眼神说，“Eva，当你握着方向盘你应该看路而不是我的脸。”

“好吧好吧好吧...只是想告诉你，我一直在，如果你想聊些什么。”

“Fine，I will.”Isak叹了口气，手撑着额头架在车窗上，眼神望向窗外，语气并不比他每次说会早起一点真诚一些。

————————

“这是我待过的公司里办最多派对的一间。”在楼下Isak和Eva碰上了Even，他笑着和在街边停车的他们打了招呼，就顺便等他们下车一起上楼。

“感觉怎么样？”Eva很自然地接话，并不奇怪Even的出现，虽然这只是他们私底下朋友圈交集的聚会，但广告公司的新血引进一直是大家都爱参加派对的原因。谁不喜欢勾搭的时候身边多一些帅哥美女呢？

“要再次感谢你们把我招进来。”Even似乎和Eva搭上了戏，“郑重”地把手按在自己胸前致了谢，但又很快笑了场，虽然Isak除了最初的“Hi”并没有参与他们的对话也没一起笑，但他感觉Even的目光有时飘在他身上。

周五晚上他们抽完烟钻进办公楼的时候，

“你会用哪种动物来形容自己？”Even从背后叫住准备回办公室的Isak，等他有点没听清还是没听明白地皱着眉回头，又笑了笑补充说，“我是指spirit animal，你们在评估员工的时候不是也会用这些测试吗？”

的确是有这种测试，但在他问之前，Isak只考虑自己…是个人的现实。他的嘴型保持着“huh”的姿势，然后直接这么说出口。和Even相处有时候让他觉得晕眩，也许是因为他的话题总是那么跳跃的缘故，Isak不知道自己要说什么或者Even要做什么，这种行为上的不可确定性，让他心里总有些细小的不安感。

但，别太在乎就行。

所以当Even被他的回答逗乐，笑着说他应该多些想象力的时候，Isak耸耸肩，公事公办地回他说，“我觉得你现在需要的不是想象力Even，如果你不多些执行力，我就要收尾先回家了。”

那本来也许只是Isak一时心神荡漾的晚上，当他收工路过Even在的创意部办公区，看见他还在和谁打着电话的时候，Isak也只是抬手挥了下，留了个有点冷酷地背影，无所谓对方有没有注意到。

只是当他周六早上醒来去冰箱找水喝，那幅Even画过的草稿不知又从哪里冒出来现在他眼前的时候，Isak看着那只和自己最喜欢的睡姿一样的北极熊，怀疑过一秒也许这也是spirit animal问题的一个答案。 “

————————

Mahdi办这个搬家Party足足拖了一个多月，陆陆续续Magnus和Jonas都半好奇半仗义地上来打扫参观过了，Isak却算是第一次踏进门，幸好他们有点早到准备先在房间里预热一下气氛，不然在悬浮着气球的房间里，黑灯瞎火再加上人头攒动，Isak觉得自己可能很快就不记得Mahdi的新家什么样了。

“Halla”Even和来开门的Mahdi撞了撞肩，好像很熟一样地击了一掌又握了一下，连Eva都 边脱外套找地方挂，边忍不住调侃他们说，“你们认识啊”

“fall in love at first sight”Mahdi先发制人，表现浮夸把答案撑到底了，Even甚至还搭了下他肩配合演了一下，两人默契地相视一笑然后才抖出来说Magnus已经私底下牵线喝过酒了。不过在Magnus牵线认识的一众里，看得出Even也是很招Mahdi 待见了，除了Jonas以外，尽管Isak也有份拉Jonas一起四人组团打FIFA，但Mahdi和他始终有种dei人才能联合战线的气氛，一旦无所事事，Mahdi都会开些让他心烦的玩笑。

“今天又要看你和Emma腻腻歪歪了？”

果不其然。

Isak翻了翻白眼，“你怎么总喜欢起这种哄？”

“你总是半路踩刹车也挺经典的，哈哈”Mahdi和Eva使使眼色笑说，Eva本来笑着张口要补充什么，但她毕竟更了解Isak快炸毛的表情，又很快转口说，“我觉得我们可以先找点酒喝起来，这个比聊八卦更重要”

这个时机掌握得挺好，因为余光扫到Even听着八卦看着自己藏着笑，让Isak有点想推Mahdi一把进屋坐的冲动，完全忘了谁是host。

————————

整个房间基本满满飘着气球，看起来Mahdi为他的新屋第一次正式见人稍微整了点心思，虽然他的酒和叶子供给已经稳定了派对的质量，但这种有点骚气的粉气球黑气球布置还是让进屋的每个女生都忍不住拍照传了ins。

“Bro，俗气和浪漫我已经分不清了,但我喜欢姑娘们因为这些背景拉我自拍，你花了多久整这些球？”Magnus带着些赞叹的表情望了眼房间说，说话的时候他们三个人又被他找来的几个兼职模特夹着自拍了几张，Magnus的加入让Isak和Mahdi之间的气氛缓和了很多，就算Jonas因为工作的事要加班晚到，没人在他们中间注意调节，Magnus满口自带槽点的属性，也已经够他们几个喝酒打趣暖暖场子了。

“就好像你一直分得明白一样。”Isak扯着袖子擦擦嘴唇沾到的啤酒沫，斜了他一眼笑着说。

“嘿，我也算半个恋爱进行时的人了好吗？”Magnus皱了皱眉灌了口啤酒小声回嘴，这让Mahdi想起来往家里客厅四下看了看，好像在找人一样问，“哦对了，你那个非凡的梦中情人呢？史诗版本的办公室恋情女主角，huh？”

“Princess Vilde.”Isak被Magnus马上受窘拿手指压了压嘴唇意思让兄弟们收声别公开的样子逗乐了，虽然压低了声音，但还是小声唤了一下，和Mahdi玩得开心地撞了下啤酒罐子。他们围坐在开放式厨房和客厅间间隔的吧台这里，屋子里进的人越来越多，连host最后都懒得出面招呼了。用Mahdi的话说就是谁爱迎门谁离门近谁开门接客吧，玩得开心就好。

“说真的，我不在乎，这并不影响工作，但Vilde觉得应该先找机会和她几个同事‘兼’闺蜜打好招呼。”Mags抬起手给兼字打了个引号，代表一个范围，Isak基本了解就是指Eva她们了，不置可否地撇撇嘴耸了下肩说，

“也有道理，如果关系稳定还好，但如果你和她吵架分手而工作合约却还没到期，岂不是很尴尬？而且…”

Mahdi插嘴进来，“等等等，你反对办公室恋情？”

“对啊，你怎么可以有这种歧视？”Magnus还以为他的高中兼大学好友在撑他，用了些大词在那里一惊一乍，这变得不是针对他个人情况而可以尽情拉仇恨了，所以Magnus换上有点偷乐的表情“顺手”搅了搅浑水。

“操，我没有说抵制这些…”Isak还想解释点什么，背后有人挤到他和冰箱中间，开门弯腰似乎是在冷冻柜里抄着什么却蹭到了他的腿——Isak事故后对碰到伤腿都特别敏感，所以他有点火地回头，Even正好也直起腰回头准备说抱歉，然后冲有点怒又有点怔住的Isak笑了笑，

“抱歉，冰块在哪里？我想…”他举了举手里的烈酒杯，Mahdi把桌上的冰桶递给了他，补充说，“如果你要大块的在冷冻柜第二格。”

“Takk”他把冰桶接过来放在Isak边上一点开始夹冰丢在杯子里，有点自言自语说，“这个冰块大小就行了。”

从Even拿着两个杯子来，Isak瞄着他猜想他也许已经和某人勾搭上了。事实上Isak在陆续有人进门后就没再见到Even的影子了，直到现在他突然出现。

这很正常，如果是去朋友的朋友家参加派对，他也常会躲在角落里，和某个预期和自己差不多、也差不多醉的人亲热一下应个景。阳台，洗手间，随便打开一间房的门或者直接开门去院子，这也是Isak几乎进屋后就没怎么走动的原因。也许再醉一点他跑个卫生间吐，就不会在乎身边谁和谁突然出现在眼前，当个模糊热辣的背景了。

开始，Isak内心的一角接受现实地等着不知道从哪里冒出来的某个人，把Even从他身边叫走，既然自己没争取过，自然得不到，也是公平的一种。不过Even却加完冰也没准备走，而是随性地撑坐到了吧台上，加入了他们的聊天。他们把话题切换到了个人音乐爱好史上，Mahdi是个显性的rap爱好者，他说如果不是考上了会计专业，他现在可能就是个DJ，男生们看着他作为host的一身痞气浮夸打扮也都纷纷表示这种职业也许更成就他。

说实话，Even的身高坐在吧台上有点过分了，几乎挡到了Isak看向客厅的部分视线，Isak某些时刻似乎又闻到了他身上独有的某种味道，有点暖的木质香味，每次当Even说话做什么手势的时候，或在他微微前冲身子对Isak他们笑的时候，都会带出些来，还有些喝了两杯的醉意，所以即使他没刻意和Isak说些什么，这样的存在感却时刻在Isak心里肆意横行。

一开始Isak甚至有点卑微地窃喜，Even不知道为什么竟然就在自己身边，在这个莫名其妙的派对上，但逐渐地这种感觉，又因为堵在他心里的某种感情让Isak没办法像平时一样谈笑发挥而慢慢变淡。

Emma就是这时候挤过来，如他所愿地问他要不要一起组队玩射飞镖，眼神示意了下屋子另一角方向围聚的一堆人。“小心办公室恋情。”在Isak拿起桌上啤酒罐准备跟去的时候，Mahdi又冲他眨眨眼，谢天谢地他的声音不大，只被男生们收进耳朵里，Isak就当没听见他的话和Magnus的嘿嘿笑就绕过他们去了客厅，反正他们也不会从头到尾都粘在一起，又不是高中生了。 

派对该有派对的样子。

这算是个死循环吧，Isak在还没输几盘的时候注意到，当你开始掷飞镖，都是头脑最清醒手势最稳的时候，直到你不小心失手一次按照规矩要罚喝一杯，这就成了你射的飞镖离圆心越来越远的开始，然后杯与杯之间的间隔也越来越短，惩罚项目也越来越离谱越来越多，你开始慢慢有点放空，几乎需要靠别人提醒才发现又轮到你玩游戏了。

“我需要去冷静下，休战10分钟。”Isak撑了下沙发靠背从凹陷的座位上起身，不知道踢倒了谁留在地上的空罐，跨过几个人的腿，其实他也有些无聊了，之前好像扫到Jonas的身影出现，这变成一种派对上当你觉得无聊时的一种安慰节目，找个角落听你朋友扯些有的没的，只是把这个当成一种背景音，然后你可以抽个烟兴致回来了突兀地唱几句Rap，让他好脾气地质疑你刚才根本没在听他讲什么。

他往刚才看Jonas走去的方向路过的时候，还看到被女生逼墙边亲的Even，虽然是靠着墙无处可避但也没有不愿意继续的样子，女生饥渴到扯他头发的时候，Even也顺势搂着对方的腰。Isak想起来Eva的那些八卦小道，哦，对了，他还喜欢女生，BI就像个俄罗斯轮盘，你不知道喜好下次转到哪个性别，挺狡猾的性取向。也许，他也是——

Isak没有让自己把注意力停留在身后，继续走了两步看到躲在角落的Magnus和Vilde，Vilde有点紧张地推开Magnus，不过Isak醉醺醺地也无所谓照顾她感受假装不知道他们一起的事，只是问Magnus有没有看见Jonas。

“在洗手间？”Magnus拇指往身后指了指方向，有点含义地挑挑眉说，“和Eva一起进去的。”

“久到不能加入了还是可以打断他们一起找点乐子？”Isak眯着眼看了看洗手间的方向，自己心里也在估摸，不过Magnus的答案听来简直就像怂恿他去做电灯泡——

“两三分钟吧，客观上就刚进去”

于是他在进洗手间门前稍微停驻了一下，原本只是想倒吸一口气把门打开给个惊喜，但却无意间听到了他们的谈话内容——

Isak有一瞬间就这么安静地站在洗手间门口，酒意并不影响他搞清楚门另一边，洗手间里Eva和Jonas对话内容断断续续连起来的意思。Jonas去参加了Sara的婚礼，但为了照顾自己的感受，他们几个人刻意把这个消息屏蔽在了他的圈子外，并且还分工合作，一部分人和Isak一起假装和他一样毫不知情地喝酒开趴，而Jonas就借加班的名头去他们共同的发小，他曾经的女朋友婚礼上冒个泡。

周到到让人气不起来的朋友。

不知道隔了多久，当他们打开门正对上Isak就那么愣住的时候，甚至是Isak先笑了一下，他挑挑眉毛对眼神一直紧张地打量他的脸的Jonas说“你就穿这个去参加别人的婚礼？”说完这些他就躲进了洗手间，锁上门闭着眼靠在门上———

事实上，Isak根本无所谓什么前女友结婚新郎不是他，即使是遭遇在自己遇到车祸之后不了解的朋友觉得是抛弃的那种分手。那不算是“再见也是朋友”和平分开，但也不算痛苦，只有他们两个当事人知道，对彼此感情可能根本不到会有未来的程度，Isak每次约会都会迟到，而Sara有时候会去参加些派对Isak并不知情，回过头来想，他们甚至都懒得为这些事吵架，大概就是所谓的不在乎吧。

但操他的，不管他怎么酒后吐真言也好，或者抱着咖啡杯面对面认真解释给他在乎的少数那些朋友听也好，他们都用为他感到抱歉的眼神望着Isak，就像望着他的伤腿一样，为他的人生感到抱歉。也许他之前为了让日子过得再正常不过的努力都不算什么，但他疼得咬牙切齿依旧去复健中心报到，有些时候真的不想上班不想出门也好也都把一切按部就班地履行，即使…他已经整夜整夜睡不着，也都一直捱着，只希望在别人眼里保持一切如常，至少他心里可以这样认为。但所有这些就是倒回不过去了，连他自己都越来越不明白自己要什么…

就像哪里走岔了路。

—————

Isak走出门的时候不知道撞到了谁，但他觉得如果停下来，也许就要遇到Jonas和Eva他们，而认真讨论这些甚至争执一些原则问题太费力，他都没和Mahdi说一声，就想先躲回家把自己抛床上。

车祸之后他就不敢开车了，原本他们说好喝醉的话就在Mahdi这里睡一觉再回家，而现在他只能凭运气看是先走到地铁站还是先叫到辆车了。

不过看来他从没什么运气得到自己想要的，直到地铁标志肉眼可见地出现在街边，Isak都没看到一辆可以为他停下的出租车。天还他妈的冷。

手机在裤袋里一直震，Isak不想看，也猜到多半是Jonas、Mahdi他们，就像他们不可理喻地以为会比Isak自己还清楚他到底有多伤一样…

他进了地铁站，近乎末班车时间安静的站台内突然响起一串手机音，声音来自他背后，几乎立刻被人接起来，Isak有点不敢相信自己回头看到的人影是Even，他竟然跟着自己从派对上出来，然后就在自己身后这样走了一路，Isak甚至都想不起来派对上和他说过什么话。

“…对，先走了，再联系，拜拜。”Isak在他接电话的时候没有理出要说什么的头绪，但相对于其他人，他并不反感此时出现的是Even，至少并不抗拒。

Even挂了电话，被发现了就干脆向Isak迎面走过来，“我只是碰巧要回家了，你信吗？”他对Isak挑挑眉笑说，手插在口袋里。

Isak微弱地切笑了一下，就近找了个等车的长椅坐下，Even随后填补了另一头的空位。末班车不知什么时候会来，整条长长的站台就似乎只有他们两个人。

“刚才和你接吻的女生，你喜欢吗？”Isak对着空旷的两道铁轨和对面站台的空地思索着什么般地说，他并不想看Even因为他还不习惯聊天，他只是受不了安静下来时候自己心中那些痛苦在翻涌。Even没反应过来，“huh？”了一声看向他，他也回望了Even一眼，

“我是指接吻的过程不是指特定某人。”

“你在派对上勾搭的时候心里一直想这些问题？”Even抬起眉毛睁大眼睛有点夸张地诧异道，“然后你还能那么辣真见鬼了。”

“操你哪只眼睛看到我勾搭了，我们好像没交集吧。”

“我两只眼睛都见到了啊。”Even把气氛带的和高中生玩闹抬杠差不多。Isak放弃地歪了下脑袋翻了个白眼，Even笑着往他这挪了挪，坐过了不存在的中线，“就像你和Emma，你是故意射不中飞镖被罚和队友亲吻的吗？”

“如果你喝三杯tequila可以射中靶心，那也许我是故意的。”Isak没想到Even这种场合也注意到他，心底柔软的部分被触碰了一下，辩解都变得含含糊糊。

而Even也没有顶什么句子回来，只是笑着看着他，Isak心想自己也许该再说些什么，随便扯点什么，就低垂下视线又开了口，

“如果、如果你喝得足够醉，你可以随时找到这种气氛。任何人，任何地方甚至是白天，”他一定是喝醉了太伤心了，心里也有点乱，讲话就有些语无伦次，“这是真的，你可以Google到这些依据，你可以…”

Even没有再接话，Isak隔了一会儿鼓起勇气抬眼，想看看他是不是还笑着望着自己，视线对上的时候，他眼眶就有点发热，为了不让自己在Even温柔的注视下崩溃，Isak双手插在口袋里抓着口袋里某处的布料勉强自己牵起嘴角尬笑了一下，

Even就在Isak用尽全力伪装出来的笑结束前，贴上了他的唇，那是Isak在说话时一直离谱地盯着的嘴唇，有点干燥但想象中都一定会很温暖柔软的质地就这么覆盖上来，突如其来地，力度却并没有强硬到令Isak退不开去，这个吻简直就像他一直以来都在渴望着那样…

Isak从这个吻的一开始就不敢睁开眼睛，只是跟着感觉想要把手从口袋里伸出来，想抓住对方身体，调整个更舒服自然的姿势，Even却这时顿了下来退开了点距离，这种感觉上的落差让Isak半启眼眸低垂的视线瞬间蒙上一层水雾，但多心碎也好，他绞紧了下颚，还濡湿有些发麻的嘴唇抿成一线，用冷硬的沉默拯救自己。

“Hope you don‘t need alcohol this time.”

Even的声音终于响起来，似乎他想接着Isak的话开玩笑，用那些有毒的Google搜索答案，却并不是轻描淡写的语气。有些在乎有些退却迟疑的低沉声音传入耳朵里，Isak抬眼看Even的时候，他竟也会逃开了下视线再望回Isak笑，但这样反而令Isak感觉这或许不止是一个安慰吻，而他，也许并不只是Even的一个普通同事。

“你可以再做一次吗？我不确定。”Isak松开些唇齿，喃喃地好像对自己说话一样轻声细语，尽管他知道他们都在Mahdi的派对上喝得够多了，他微微凑近仰起头，闭上眼睛都可以闻到对方吐息间的醉，继而让酒精在自己身体里继续发酵。

这一次，Even也没让他等太久，甚至这一次他先蹭了蹭Isak的鼻尖，被缓慢缠绵地来回厮磨着鼻尖，让Isak意识到自己有多爱这个前奏，仿佛他可以从这个动作里找到Even的爱怜，然后带着几乎疯狂涌出心头的爱意回应起Even覆上的吻。

这让他再不怕被人看出来，不怕被人拒绝甚至忘了自己还没真的和什么人做到底过，是说吸一下把玩一下都还好，曾几何时，每当想到要进入或者被进入某个生理上不是设计用来交pei的地方，这种理智的威胁都让他付诸行动的意志退缩过无数次——

热吻的时候，即使并不希望对方停下来，也很难不在对方攻城略地的时候保持脑袋不往后倒。最初，Even显然也有点烦恼这件事，好几次不得不间断一下调整姿势又撞过来，之前慢吻积聚的气氛，有时会破功夹杂些两人有点找不到节奏急躁的气笑。通常Isak都忍不了这种挫败感会放弃，但这次他只是软笑着闭上眼又凑回去。

在一个吻里要培养默契还是需要多次试验，直到Even伸出一只手箍住Isak的后颈，有点冷的手掌触到Isak发丛和衣领交接处敏感温热的皮肤，让Isak动作怔了怔，半张开眼睑，睫毛都抖了一下，不过即使嘴唇分开了，吐息依旧是紊乱急切，拿到了主导权的Even并不准备让他慢慢适应，在Isak还没平稳胸膛起伏前，又按着他颈项贴上来，Isak没办法抱怨，只能也学样搭上对方的脖子，裸肤的温差也让对方打了个激灵，两方才再一起坦诚分享肌肤相贴，相拥而吻带来的暖和便利。

“…Mmmm车好像要进站了。”Even抵着Isak的额头有点不舍地嘟哝，讲话的时候吻不得不停下来，但两个人都舍不得立刻睁开眼睛，就仿佛随时都要继续让那辆500瓦灯泡末班车去见鬼的样子。

“你要去我家吗？”Isak舔舔嘴唇，心想闭着眼睛等答案可能好一点，要是答案自己不想要就头也不回地跳上车。

Even笑了笑，好像想了想该不该说接下来的话然后才开口，“…我觉得你还是来我家比较好。”

“huh？”

“我…不觉得你家有我们等下可能需要用的东西。”

哦。

那个，

Isak很确定Even不是在说套。

——————————

他们接着吻进了浴室，还没来得及衣衫褪尽，Even就不小心撞开了自己家的花洒，水淋到脸上的一瞬间Isak微微皱了下眉，但也无心旁顾，Even的牛仔裤看上去松垮垮但沾了水超难扒，Even扒他也有难度，衬衣扣子就用起了双手，比起已经毫无顾忌地不断亲吻，给彼此“拆包装”实在是束手束脚太难了。

“操为什么你穿那么多件。”Isak在放弃扒Even褪了一半的裤子准备去掀他深蓝色帽衫的时候不爽地哼哼，他发现Even里面还有件衬衣，意味着还有排扣子！

“你的牛仔裤也真是他妈的紧。”Even也不好受，他想伸手先抓一把Isak的屁股都伸不进，但他的企图和努力试了下的动作已经让Isak渴切地深吸了一口气，防止自己太早呻吟出声而更用力吸吮着Even柔软的下唇，嘴唇的主人望了望天有点怨念地放弃计划回到前面去继续解扣子，Isak的牛仔裤不合时宜的还有四粒前扣，简直无视了拉链这个现代发明。

“Yes”Even有一瞬间松了口气，终于他还是解决了Isak裤子最下面那颗扣子的阻碍，不可待地想连着Isak的内裤一起往下拽未果，湿身加紧身简直自带魔幻的附着力，于是他只能靠双手扯加下蹲辅助，又试了一次帮Isak把裤子拉到底。

Isak有一瞬间仰头闭着眼，有些无力顾及羞耻地期待Even对他“下面起的反应”说些脏笑话，希望他快点起来继续吻自己、抚摸自己、在自己身上点燃火种，那让Isak喘息中带着情动的轻颤。

但Even先看见了Isak左腿的伤疤，原本扯掉裤子估计准备马上站起来的他，蹲地上愣了下，似乎没有打算开口说点什么，只是抬头用淡蓝色的眼眸凝视了下Isak，直到靠墙站着的人意识到情欲交织的气氛有些凝固，低下头来看回他，

“怎么？没见过比这大的疤？”Isak居高临下地回望着Even，几乎马上领会了，嘴角牵了下，有点自嘲地随口开着旧伤疤的玩笑，表情多不在乎也好，眼神对望时却忍不住有些不安，

别，别说怜悯的话，不需要随口说的关心和爱，继续刚才的就好…

Even也没有用很久发呆，眨了眨眼，撸掉淋脸上纵横的水珠，一把把搭到额前的头发抚到脑后，很轻地凑近吻了吻那些疤痕滋生的地方，然后是Isak大腿正面微微隆起的肌肉，然后是他的髋骨边沿，腰线，左胸到锁骨，Even每亲吻一处，每每手掌经过抚摸某处都让Isak的身体攀上一个新的敏感的峰值，颤颤巍巍地，他的老二无可救药地自硬起来，即使他们谁的手都没空立即照顾它。

在这样的情绪催化下想保持自怜自哀都很难，更何况Isak也并不觉得自己有多可怜，

Even一路吻着攀上来，顺便脱掉Isak已经大敞的衬衫丢在一边，下巴磕着Isak光滑的颈窝，借力憋着口气也扯下自己的内裤，和堆在小腿的牛仔裤一起挣脱掉，然后他一下下地来回啄吻着Isak的耳根锁骨肩膀，一边触摸到了Isak曝露在湿热空间里的那根挺立，并不是立刻握住而是手掌略带阻力地擦着天鹅绒质地的皮肤，沿Isak的老二抄了一把他的阴囊，又按照原路变着用中指和食指挑逗地抚回性器的顶端，松手了一下再度稍微加了点力握住，上下反复套弄起来，

Isak放弃地呻吟出声，着魔般也摸上对方抵着自己下腹的男性器官，想象自己用过最舒服的自慰方式握住Even的那根，Even在Isak手有些无法自控地颤抖着摸上来时轻笑了一下，但很快也无法轻松起来，两个人追逐着一起释放出来，几乎都不需要出声约定。

—————————

到他们终于躺在了Even的床上时，Isak还是无可避免地感觉到了一点点尴尬，尽管十分钟前，他们才刚射了彼此一身，然后低级调笑着对方的射程彼此胡乱冲洗了下，本末倒置了进门后先冲个凉的意义所在。

但Even在冲洗的最后手指试探性地掰了下Isak的股缝，他并没有拒绝，而是任Even挤进来在“那个”圈外沿带着沐浴露打了个圈，Isak感觉到Even的呼吸滞了滞，这好过他以前尝试去gay吧或者Grinder约到的对象一上来就问他上或下几百倍，对Isak而言，上或下也许并不是一种个人选择而是被选择吧。被裸身搂在怀里的时候，有那么一瞬间Isak闭上眼睛偷偷地想，Even绝对不会伤害他——

“我叫你宝贝的话，你会不会放松一点。”Even从他的腿间抬起头来，有些关心的神色问，嘴唇湿润眼神无辜，因为Isak并没有在他的舔弄下立即放松穴口，而再度精神起来的阴茎代表其实他是有兴致的。

一瞬间Isak头脑里的辩证思维提醒他，如果和恋人做爱又怎么会问这句多余呢？如果他是他的宝贝…

于是Isak耸耸肩，抬起脖子对身下还看着他的Even开玩笑地眨了眨眼说，“我更喜欢你叫我天使”，Even笑出声继续按照自己的节奏帮Isak打开，而Isak倒回床垫上意识涣散前闭着眼想，何必要得太多，这只是临时起意的炮，他不是高中生了，没有那么脆弱，可以不喜欢假装有兴趣，爱了又假装无所谓。

如果Even不是很温柔就好了，

Isak第一次感到他舌头伸进来的时候，有点不知所措地胡乱抓了下他床单上的手，他立即和Isak手指交握在一起，就像在安慰恋人一样，

Even让Isak帮忙戴套，自己打开润滑剂倒在手上和发硬的老二上，身体覆盖在Isak身上时，还是先用手指往他准备好了的穴口里试探了一下，Isak在Even用三根手指挤进来的时候蹬了下腿，也许对方感觉到肩上的挣扎就停顿了下，

“没、没事，我感觉你找到我G点了。”Isak有点暗哑地在他耳边开口，夹杂着有些难耐的沉吟，Even领会地凌乱亲了亲他发烫的脸颊耳根，伴随撑着身体碾进Isak里面，身体一下子被撑满的同时，Isak的眼眶又有点发热了，他赶紧闭上眼睛不再多想，如果他不是那么温柔就好了…

但那天晚上Even搂着他，Isak第一次入睡顺利。

——————————

下半夜Isak稍微醒了一下，到浴室去冲了下身体，他并不讨厌Even的体液和自己的混淆不清粘身上的感觉，他适应力还挺强的，困意来的时候完全可以忽略睡觉环境，只是觉得这样不适合早上刷新一页。

他放轻动作缩回被子的时候，Even的手臂从背后环上腰间，有一瞬间Isak怀疑Even又没睡觉或者醒了，但搭在腰上的手臂并没有用劲，身后的人没有说话，他们只是贴着，连呼吸都逐渐同步，然后Isak做了个恍惚的梦，梦到了小时候和父母一起在山上露营，春夏交替的午后时光，他在午睡而父母在准备晚饭，伴随着帐篷外窸窸窣窣的人声和自然的声音，他盖着妈妈给他带的小毛毯，又暖和又舒服地蜷缩着，如何都睡不醒…

直到房间变得太亮。

他皱着眉睁开眼的一瞬间以为自己会瞎掉，Isak才注意到Even家居然连个窗帘都没有，晚上完全没工夫注意的房间，也貌似并没有多看一眼的价值，根本除了床什么都没有嘛，他突然想起来那晚Even留宿在他家说的什么把家布置得更像家的狗屁理论，切了一声裹着被子站起来，向传来声音的厨房走去。

“Halla”Even站靠在厨房L型料理台边，托着个白碟啃着一个巧克力麦芬，边上是一杯美式和一支烟，“要来点我同款的周末早午餐吗？”他给了站在门口打量着他和整个房间的Isak一个明亮无邪气的笑容，白色T运动短裤，就像个社区里孩子们都会憧憬崇拜的邻家大哥哥，当然除了这个大哥哥会建议一起抽个叶子有些脱戏，cao起人来又温柔又A，挺进时的咬着下唇微微蹙眉，让在他身下偷看他表情的你光这样就好像磕了药般要she要she。

“如果你能借我件衣服给我个坐的地方，这顿饭就太完美了。”Isak挑挑眉晃了下脑袋有些浮夸地说，除了外套，他其余的衣服现在应该都在浴室地板上躺着，晚些时候他一样要问Even借衣服回家。

Even指了指自己衣架的位置还有边上的一个行李箱，示意Isak可以任选就去厨房给他泡咖啡和热麦芬了，Isak在有限的范围内拿了件白色衬衣和牛仔裤，套裤子的时候他注意到自己腿的内侧有个醒目的吻痕，愣了一下，冲进浴室照了照镜子才发现身上还有几处，脖子上当然也有，他以前的经验里很少有在人身上或被留下印子的情况，吻痕太过了，他有那么几秒现实地考虑起自己家有没有高领的衣服来遮。

Isak有点懵地从浴室系好扣子出来，Even给他带来了早饭，找了张折叠椅，还真的只是给他找了一张可以“坐”的椅子而已，Isak瞄了瞄觉得应该并不舒服就把餐盘和咖啡放在椅子上，自己就和Even一样靠坐在床头。虽然昨天晚上他们在上面留了很多有待清理的痕迹，但盖着被子也就还好，环顾四下，客观上也没有比在床上吃早午餐更合适的选择了。

Isak小心翼翼地抱着盘子啃起麦芬来，感觉到Even在边上抽着烟有时眯着眼看他，Isak拇指擦了擦自己可能粘嘴上的巧克力酱说，“你知道你至少可以在家摆张桌子，这建议比你上次挑剔我家没照片实用得多。”

“哦拜托闭嘴啦，下次我会给你买张台吃饭的，如果你坚持。”Even笑着回嘴但声音又有点像撒娇，没拿烟的手搭在Isak腿上，两人间流动的气场就像xing事的余韵未散，也像是一起分享周末的普通情侣，Isak穿着Even的衣物，这些衣服也许几天前Even还贴身穿过，这样想着他就变得有点饥///渴，而恍惚后稍稍回神，发现Even也笑着凑近他，表情逐渐变得有稍稍认真，他们就像磁石的南北极一样，突然间暂停了嬉笑，沉默地凑近彼此，接了个缓慢轻柔的吻。

“你胡渣长得真快。”Even单手托着他一侧的下颚，抓着Isak继续着迷般啄吻他弓形的上唇，一边含糊地闭着眼嘟哝。

“怎么，现在轮到你抱怨了？”Isak努力保持淡定，但他越来越怀疑Even要用这个温柔至极的吻杀死自己，直到他听到自己的手机在地板上狂震。

“你不接吗”Even停下吻，摸摸Isak的脸颊，眼含笑意望着他，Isak估计他是很高兴看到自己的情绪被撩拨起来。

“大概是Jonas或者Eva。”他回答时低下头去，难掩想到这事时的扫兴。虽然他们做这些事也是为了照顾Isak的感受，但有时反而让他觉得自尊更受伤。

要对Even说出这些并不难，Even他甚至都不用开口问，就只是看着Isak，带着就像他真的关心的神色，Isak就说出了自己出车祸的故事，那天他一样是要和Sara约会但是快迟到了，只是这个约会是双方父母也在场，是一个告诉他爸妈还有自己他过得有多幸福快乐的场合，他不想真的迟到让气氛变得难堪所以他车开得很快，车祸就是在那个时候发生的…

Isak一般都不喜欢完事后的感觉，很多时候都是逃离现场，就好像把蛋糕上的奶油享受殆尽，留下无趣的烂摊子，但被Even安静地圈在怀里，时不时用下巴蹭蹭他的头发，被Even用拇指不着力地刮刮脸颊安抚着，不知为什么会变成靠在他胸口听着心跳的的姿势，让Isak竟然有了想聊一下的情绪…

如果你是我的，我会紧紧抱住你，就像你接着我一样。

而当下Isak只是低头倚在他身上，手指漫不经心地玩着Even的衣角，等着他开口说点什么，Even沉默了会，清了清嗓音问，“所以，你…没跟你父母谈过你可能也喜欢同性？”

“我不知道…如果你自己都不清楚要什么，对别人也无法做跟多解释。我只希望以后不要结婚了又离婚，或者干脆就自己一个人也挺好…不需要费力维持什么或者感到不安。”

“没有相爱就没有伤害？”Even带着笑意说，不是那种真正意义上快乐的笑，只算像弄懂了Isak的逻辑般说。Isak抬头看了眼Even，卖乖一笑说，“对你来说受用吗？这个理论。”

“Nei…”Even移开目光想了想说，“有点太孤单了，爱欲应该和食欲一样是本能，要压抑这些太亏待自己了。”他抽了口烟，抬起头望向窗外，手指轻轻摩挲着Isak的下颚线，Isak眨眨眼不以为然地低头窃笑，“如果你被甩过就不会这么天真了，kid.”

“你怎么敢质疑我的感情经历。”Even有点夸张地带着受伤的表情反问，指尖挠了挠Isak颚下脖子最柔软的那块皮肤，让人又痒又舒服的惩罚，Isak笑得缩起来，躲避不及。

Isak终于下定决心要回家的时候，Even说要开车送他，按照Even的说法，他的周末套餐算上抽叶子是一个推荐组合，并没有那么热衷这一口的Isak也就从他渡来的第一口烟买单了这个有点让人晕的周末下午，惊醒的时候都有点晚了，Even临出门忘记拿车钥匙就折返去房间里拿，也顺便把前一晚两人脱地上的那些衣服丢去洗衣机，Isak就先打开门，一瞬间，门外的人和Isak一样都愣了愣。他们无声打量了下对方，这感觉稍微有点奇怪。

“你的衣服我都放一起洗了，明天上班…”Even从后面跟过来，看到来人也怔了一下，Isak应该没有错过Even看到站在门口的人时，空气都因为痛苦为之一颤。

“Adrain，呃…我朋友。”Even介绍他“朋友”的时候，偷偷看了眼Isak，“Isak，我…呃、我同事。”然后他这么介绍Isak的时候，Isak确定自己的脸色和那位专门上门的“朋友”一样僵硬和怀疑，Adrain有点尴尬地对Isak点了下头，然后直直看向Even说，“我要和你谈谈。”

就像他有这个权利。Isak偷偷不耐烦地翻了翻眼睛，他还有点抽了叶子的晕，人变得更不耐烦，但那两人就这样空气中较劲地沉默了几分钟，直到Even咬咬下唇说“…我先载Isak回家，你可以在这里等我下。”

Adrain进房间的时候心情糟糕，Isak可以从他毫不在意地擦过自己肩膀往里走的速度感觉到，换个角度说，如果Even打算放弃开车送自己，即使坐地铁打车也不远，Isak也会撞那个Andrain一下径直出门，就再也不回头了。

尽管Isak赢了那个陌生人，但他坐在Even副驾座上的时候，依旧很生气，只是立场并没有强到可以坐稳副驾座兴师问罪不用担心被丢在路边，也不能理直气壮地问出“wtf互相抓屁股算哪门子‘同事’啊”，有点像是盖着盖快煮沸的茶壶，Isak能做的只是在等红绿灯时，一把带过边上偷瞄他神色、欲言又止的“司机兼同事”的脖子，狠狠在他唇上按了个伸she吻。

__________________________

“Ouch”Even被推开的时候，下唇最丰满的那块部位有个挺显眼的小破口，Isak挑衅地挑挑眉拉起袖口擦了擦自己嘴角亲出来的口水，示意Even绿灯要通行，心想等下他们“聊聊”的时候，那个Adrain可以好好欣赏下这个色彩鲜艳的小伤口了。

“…你在嫉妒？”

“我？”

“Ja”

“我看上去像在嫉妒？”

“呃，Ja，你看上去就是。”Even没有注意交通安全，转头没看路，往Isak方向“委屈”地指了指自己嘴上的伤，就像要说服Isak承认这种心态。

“看路啦。”Isak10%真怕摇晃了下的车头，其余是有些被戳中心事的烦躁，

“也许这就是和‘同事’找刺激的代价。”他重重调整了下姿势，把自己更深地甩进车椅背里，双手交叉在胸前直视前方，过了一会自言自语，没有忽略Even在边上轻笑了一声。

——————

“你去哪了？”Jonas 从Eva家的窗口看到Isak从Even车上下来就飞快冲下楼，跟在后面的Eva显然更敏感谁送Isak回家这件事。她来回看着Isak和车另一边下车打招呼的Even，Isak感觉她注意到了自己没穿前一晚的衣服。

Jonas从来不会歇斯底里，只是神情严肃和不开玩笑了两点就让Isak感觉到他也正在生气，是Isak自己不喜欢别人太跨过界，但真关心朋友永远没啥错，派对上突然情绪化地失踪的确会让朋友担心，Isak只能更加利用这点软化有点憋气的Jonas，他不想再四个人站街僵持了。

“我膝盖有点痛，我们能上楼再说吗？”他看着Jonas，叹了口气，虽然没道歉但语气是放软的。

Jonas挤着眉看了他一会儿，放弃地搭了他一下肩，他们就向门内走去，Isak听到身后Eva问Even要不要上来坐一下，Even应该是拒绝了，闷着上楼，跟在朋友身后的Isak，不禁分神去想等下Even要和他的“朋友”聊点什么。

——————————

事实证明，要生Even的气还挺难的，第二次Isak到Even家，一进门就看到厨房醒目位置那张他上次提议“应该有”的餐桌，“我宜家买的。”Even也不是很在意提了句，背对着Isak在门口挂外套，一回身Isak已经把夹克拉链一拉到底，靠坐在新桌上挑着眉问他，“要不要试试这张桌子结不结实？”

结果他们外带的麦当劳晚饭直接变成了宵夜，啃着一点都不好吃的冷汉堡，Isak的手还因为刚才某个体位撑得太累微微颤抖，偷瞄了眼脸一样还有些潮红的Even大口饱腹的样子，心想这又不是送了个他妈的钻石戒指，下次不能这么不冷静了。

—————————

但要完全不生Even的气，不在意那个一面之缘的Adrain，也很难。因为Even并不会主动和自己提以前感情的问题，Isak觉得自己也没立场认真找Even谈这个，只能各种窥探蛛丝马迹了。Isak也不知道自己为什么在意，他和Even之间甚至谈不上办公室恋情。有天在Eva家蹭饭，在Eva的死缠烂打追问下，他还是漏了点八卦料出来。

“哦拜托，这就是办公室恋爱了好嘛？还是最刺激那种地下的，”Eva咬了口自己烤的薄底pizza，也学样对Isak翻了翻眼睛，“Vilde和Magnus公开了以后多快乐，上次他们还征用了‘摄影棚’。”

“提醒我以后不要跟你说私事。”Isak拿沾了点白面粉的手指了指Eva，坐在对桌半开玩笑地警告。

“讲真的Isak，你在意这些的话，首先要让人觉得你比任何事都在乎他。”Eva调整了下八卦模式，回到Isak找她聊的点，她知道Isak不在乎别人说些他的流言蜚语，但落实一些疯狂的感情却是他一直不敢跨出的一步。即使诚实面对自己都做不到。

“你知道我和Jonas暂时分手那一年，让我意识到，也许我这辈子没有办法再找到一个可以取代他的人。”Eva看看Isak，舔了舔粘上了pizza里的番茄酱的手指，耸耸肩故作轻松地说补了句，“谢谢伏特加让我在终生后悔前和他打了那通电话。”

在乎到放弃以前自己的原则吗？Eva分享的这段经历Isak陪着他们经历过，很感慨，但不确定这依旧适用在自己身上，他沉默地又咬了口自己手里的那块pizza，在有什么决定前不打算再表态。

——————————

事情似乎还没到非说不可的地步，Adrain没有再出现在他们之间，Even虽然不按照常理出牌，但也不会越过Isak的警戒线。有时候Isak路过他的办公桌他都因为在忙头也没抬，公司两个创意组只有一个摄影师的缘故，有时候Even甚至一天都不在公司。

但如果一整天都没见面，Even会在晚上给他发些意义不明的小视频，有时不加一句话。视频的内容不是想象中普通炮友的裸体肌肉块，而是如在西班牙餐厅门口正好拍到水缸里龙虾换壳过程之类的奇葩玩意儿，配上安安静静的BGM，正好钻入Isak的失眠时间，霸占他努力调节睡眠情绪的柔软神经。

这让因为一些事犹豫不决的Isak像漂浮在海上，抓到了一块碎木板一样，抱住手机躺床上，有了小小短暂的安全感。

临近圣诞的缘故，公司变得隔三差五有人举办各种主题派对，市场渠道部门因为有Eskild的缘故，但凡他主办的都特别疯狂，Isak坐在自己的办公室位置上，看了看手机上的电子请帖，又抬眼看着被指派来宣传周五晚上派对的市场部同事Noora和男Chris，挑挑眉有点嫌弃地确认，“认真的？Toy Story？”

同办公室的Eva和Sana也笑出声。

Noora遮了遮眼无言以对，男Chris抱着个类似抽奖桶一样的盒子放弃般耸肩说，“反正抽到什么角色，你勾搭到人以后都可以脱下来，衣服你们自己凭良心准备。”

“但…Eskild说他会把关，如果进门看不出你扮演的是谁，他会让你在门口就’坦诚相对‘。”Isak皱着眉把手伸桶里抽纸条的时候，Noora在边上不急不缓地补充，顺便甩了身后姐妹一个难搞的眼神。他们一起共事也挺久了，估计对Eskild有点独断的办事风格也已经逆来顺受。他独特的基达在搞定各色客户的时候，的确给团队做了不少大贡献。

Isak最后抽到了那个橡皮人一样的主角Woody，但他很高兴地想起来自己家有件和那个过气牛仔身上穿的一样色的格子衬衫，牛仔帽也小菜一碟，他的脸唯一的优点就是不挑帽子。Isak听说Even抽到了Buzz Lightyear，不禁同情起他要准备一件派对衣服的艰辛不易，好在那几天他路过创意部办公区的时候，发现他们充分发挥了部门专业特长，认真利用休息时间准备起了主题派对上用得到的各种戏服。

——————————

赴约Eskild家参加派对的Isak，没想到会经历自己性经验史上的第一次角色扮演。一开始他只是想躲进洗手间松了皮带透口气，这是他初中时候用的宽边皮带，过时感和主角气场无比般配。Buzz Lightyear就在他准备关门的时候贴着他的背一起钻进来。

摘掉那个圆得搞笑的头盔后，Even就完美得好像个刚刚月球去了个来回的那种热辣宇航员一样，他扮Buzz Lightyear的衣服还是御宅女Chris用EVA cosplay的东西改装的，宽肩窄腰在硬邦邦的材质里一点都不浪费。他在Eskild家的浴室给Isak口了一下，这事发生纯属计划外，Isak本来并不打算在公司办的活动现场搞这些，这原本也算是他的胡搞禁区之一。

“你…锁门了吗？”似乎听到门把手转了下，门口似乎有人想进来，Isak喘着气低头问，在他股间投入地吞吐的Even，往下看真是好一番光景，他声音控制不住有些颤抖。

“闭…嘴啦。”Even有点不耐烦地把坐在便器盖上的Isak大腿一下分得更开，如果他现在嘴有空，估计会说Isak有点怕东怕西的。

Isak试图盖下帽子，这样有人进来也看不到他的脸，下一秒又凌乱地搞清楚自己正穿着他妈的Woody套装，那个帽子才是他身上最大的签名。

就操了。

Isak射出来的时候故意没提醒Even，反正也不是第一次请他“喝”了。

————————

“我觉得现在还有宿醉的感觉”Eskild吸了口咖啡，左手搭在胸前思索着说，整个人歪歪斜斜靠在茶水间的冰箱上。

“也许你怀孕了。”Chris P没下限地调笑，往刚打好的咖啡里倒牛奶，市场部的画风本来就很奔放，Eskild尺度大也是一大要因。

“是啊，所以你要对我负责，你该在派对上看着我的。”他看着把牛奶盒子放回冰箱的Chris，突然que了坐在一边打算隐形的Isak，“你觉得Chris是不是应该陪我去下一个彩虹日？”

“hey，Eskild，我猜Chris不该在那天抢了你的风头。”Isak没办法只能翻翻眼睛站起来，和被支援的Chris击了击掌，打算在Eskild过激的反恐同宣言开始前回自己的办公室安静会儿。不得不说在Eskild家喝的混酒太多了，周日他一直处于反胃状态，早上搭Eva车来的一路颠簸又让他一阵想下车直冲洗手间。

结果，他才吐了一点水状物，马桶他妈居然堵了。周一一大早，真是谢谢老天了。Isak从地上撑起来先去到洗手盆那里漱了漱口，甩了下有点晕的脑袋理了理思路，他先想到要从洗手间的储物柜里找疏通马桶的工具却没找到，摸出裤子口袋里的电话准备找人来修又不知道号码，无比尴尬的时候Even就这么开门进来了。

“哇，好巧。”马上意识到了味道有点不对，Even稍微皱了皱眉笑着说，“你对这里做了什么？”

“我吐了。”Isak不知道为什么有点生气，“然后也没吐什么马桶下不去水。”这件事有些鸡毛蒜皮却又巨尴尬无比，他都不懂自己在说点什么。

Even走到那个被诅咒的单间门口望了一眼，撑着门框问Isak有没有备用的洗手液替换装。

他等堵塞的水自然消退一点后，往马桶里倒了大概半袋洗手液，再按了遍冲水，结果污水就这么轰隆隆震了震下去了。

再冲了一次，水声和颜色都恢复了正常。

“怎么样”

“很精彩”Isak以为他在问自己的戏法如何，他是有点看呆了，那之前他只能想到往里面倒专用的污垢消融剂，一个人住要处理堵塞马桶的机会不多，当然他其他独居必备的生活技能也没掌握多少。

“我是说，你还想吐吗？”Even笑他一早上遇到这些糟心事又点短路的反应，大拇指抹掉他脸颊上一处的水印。Isak有点愣了下，身体条件反射地往后躲了一躲，他想最初Even摸他脸可能没带什么想法，但他的闪躲却真实地让气氛凝固了一下。

“抱歉。”Isak知道这句话不该是Even来说，Even看着自己的脸神情有些些的小心翼翼和探究，这让他有点无措和心疼，不过Isak忽略了这种感觉，他笑着掩盖说，

“没事啊，我不是宝宝了。”他舌头打了个响，不敢看Even的反应，笑了笑走出了洗手间。

Isak可以接受Eva开玩笑问他没有固定女友是不是喜欢男生，可以接受Eskild老拉他下水说自己是他的gay guru，也可以接受Magnus有时候没头没脑说些谁今天不睡妹子谁就是gay的醉话，相比敏感尖锐的青少年期，他已经了解到模凌两可好过欲盖弥彰，但Isak从来没准备好奋不顾身爱一个人，对方还是一样的性别。

这不是他计划过的人生，他甚至没想好怎么说服自己这不是一个游戏，这些想法有时会让他看着Even的笑脸觉得有点对他报歉，就像今早升起在心头的亏欠感一样，但Even总是体贴地配合他人前人后扮演不同的角色关系。体贴到心照不宣，让Isak有种两个人对这种关系处理的很成人，游刃有余的感觉。

理智，他看毒枭时总结的，人做的事越疯狂，理智就越重要。只要理性地对待感情，就可以把潜在的伤害数量化，控制在可以接受的范围里。

但单独相处的时候，要保持理智就不那么容易了

————

“操，你家才、才两楼，”Isak讲话断断续续，伴随着God的G和Fuck的F出气，他想说真没必要把我光着屁股顶在你家窗台上操吧，

但他真的说不了太长的句子，所以即使微微汗意的屁股磨到窗玻璃上发出尴尬的声音，只是看着街灯照到Even脸上，光影错落，迷醉的表情就让Isak觉得美得如在画中一般，Isak就顾不得这时候路过个人碰巧抬头看会有多吓到的想象了。这一切都太真了，哪种层面的真实都好

———

他们也偶尔直接在Even车里做起来，一开始是Isak自己骑上去，空间有限加膝盖的伤让他总不能掌握主动权久一点，这个姿势他们还在笨拙的磨合期，也因为有时候动得太出格反而会插太深而让两个人都倒吸一口气。Even可以很清楚看到他的老二怎么为他越变越硬，他的老二和双球是如何为他每次撞进自己身体而激动摆起来，有时候他都没眼看自己打开的身体，只能闭着眼睛直到意识不到这种失态…

这一切太好了，做爱的时候，人性的软弱会探出头来，Isak想到有天会失去这些，就难过到想要掉泪，他希望不是因为刚刚做完Even才搂着他，挤在车后座，透过车顶的玻璃盖一起看看天空平复下呼吸，但他希望的和他的软弱连他自己都很难摆呈出来，取代眼泪和“我爱你”，Isak假装轻松，不着边际地说，

“hey，帅哥，第二轮之前想听个科学家的故事吗？”

“哦，宝贝，别太绕，”Even搂着他的腰，有点戏剧化地哀叹，“在我们把我的车射一团糟以后，我不确定我能很快懂你的点———”

“爱因斯坦有个关于平行宇宙的名言，‘我看不见月亮，她就不存在了吗？’”Isak没理他轻软在耳边的耍赖，肩胛骨顶顶Even希望他能听下去，“他的朋友波尔反问他，‘你不看月亮，能知道她一直在那里吗？’”

“…Mmm，所以？他们因为意见不同而打了一架？”Even自己也受不了自己的胡扯，在后面颤着肩笑。

“他们一直亦敌亦友，因为意见不同但同样对科学抱有热忱。”Isak没有笑，他只是停了下继续问，“就像现在，我们的车顶看出去也没有月亮，你觉得她不存在吗？”

“如果我说是你会把我踢出我的车吗？”Even没有正面回答，而是继续开玩笑

“不会，因为你还要送我回家。”

他们笑起来，顺便扭动了下身体，调整了下身体的着力点继续贴在一起。

“这个故事没结论，但我相信在科学层面也好还是我们的现实，月亮都一直存在。”

就像我对你的感觉。

Isak没有继续说下去，继续说下去就会很刻意，他只是想借个比喻说出自己的感受，并不期待Even可以懂，

“我的天，Isak，你真不会讲故事。”Even沉默了会儿，感觉Isak的故事就到这里了，叹了口气示意和帮着Isak翻了个身，让他趴在自己的胸膛上。Isak偷偷地比较了刚才和现在，他更喜欢这个姿势，比起天上繁星他更喜欢Even看着自己时，眼里闪烁的微光。

“我可是讲故事大师。”他戏谑地笑着，抬头在他濡湿柔软的嘴唇上，按下一吻。


	2. Chapter 2

——————————

公司从20号左右就开始放假了，Even没有对Isak说他过节打算怎么过，这让Isak意识到，他们基本上都在下班后或者派对后才一起厮混，如果偶尔夹一顿外食或打包外卖不算的话，他们几乎没有其他生活上的交集。

最开始Isak不觉得那有什么，Jonas放假开始就住在了Eva那里，因为Eva的室友要回父母家，所以白天他们基本上就混在Eva租屋的客厅，Isak把自己的游戏机也搬了下来，有时候白天Mahdi和Magnus也会来玩，人多的时候他们会一起点pizza，如果就Eva，Jonas和Isak三个，晚餐就会由Eva的厨艺笔记本随手翻开的一页决定。

这是一年内的最后一周，大部分的商场都关门了，如果不是Eva和Jonas的爸妈今年一起去日本，Isak也许蹭不到饭会像往年一样靠Pizza和外卖寿司撑一两个礼拜，中间当然也可能和父母单独约在中餐馆吃一顿，他们已经没有共同的屋檐了，但每年这时候，爸爸都会坚持要见见他，尤其是他受伤后。今年Isak也收到了爸爸的短信，主要问了他的伤和节日安排，他以假期才刚开始的借口让自己不回消息电话的行为显得合理化。

应该是圣诞夜前一天下午，Isak开始有意识地看手机，甚至会悄悄点开Even和他发的上一条，但对话并没有更新，他也许正和家人在一起，Isak比较偏向这个假设，好过他脑子里不自主浮现Adrain和Even一起过圣诞的样子，谁不希望和喜欢的人一起过圣诞？高中的时候他有一两年也很希望和Jonas一起过圣诞，参加party，愚蠢到一起看棵树亮灯就能让心融化，即使融化的热液每次到最后也会灼伤自己。

但好在，Isak现在已经走过那种混乱，Jonas一样还是很重要，只是他慢慢发现，那时候父母离婚和性取向上的羞于启齿，混沌不清也是他特别依赖Jonas的原因之一，Jonas总是那么冷静有担当，虽然有时候三观正得有点让人烦，但Isak觉得和他认识是自己灰暗成长过程中唯一被保佑的一点经历。

“你在等谁消息？”Isak第n次瞄手机的时候Jonas忍不住问他，虽然他可能更早前就发现了。

“呃，看时间。”

“不好意思我没搞清楚，是Eva在烤鸡肉派还是你在烤？”Jonas打趣地说，然后他皱了皱眉，吸了下鼻子疑惑地问边上边看他们打游戏边涂指甲油的Eva，“你确定我们的晚饭要烤那么久吗，好像味道不对了。”

“那是正常的美拉德反应啦。”Eva还沉浸于对自己拇指的指甲油颜色涂的均匀与否的判断中，回话声音含含糊糊地，一点不走心。

Isak也吸了吸鼻子，丢掉游戏柄，和Jonas先后反应过来交换了个眼神，然后迅速冲进厨房救出那个已经满盘写着“你们来晚了”的焦派，当然他们也没办法把错怪到一个热衷于厨艺练习只是嗅觉有点迟钝的姑娘身上。

因为主食毁了而又将近晚饭的点，这还算是三个人晚起后的第一顿正餐，早上陆续喝的咖啡，啃的三明治都耗差不多了，所以他们没打算再重新弄吃的，讨论的结果是干脆出去觅个食，顺便在市中心的超市买点后面几天要吃的食材生活用品之类。路过皇宫附近，Eva说想去Spikersuppa的圣诞集市转转，想着可以路上买点东西吃，他们就没什么异议一起顺着大街上唯一的人流，进了一间间帐篷搭建的集市大街。

——————————

在集市要找吃的很容易，Isak和Eva都觉得有人扎堆味道就不会很差，接下去删选自己喜欢吃的就行，只有Jonas觉得先想好自己要吃的类型，试吃下一两家再决定比较好。

有个套着“内有猛男”的围裙的平头男生过来，带着试吃分装，可能没注意到边上的Jonas和Isak，他用了点异性吸引法则说服了Eva尝了尝他托盘里的炖菜，并指了指他们帐篷的位置。

“这是什么，A&F（果男营销广告闻名）圣诞集市小吃店开业？”Jonas看了看那男生虽然穿着冬装外套但是依旧看得出练过的身型，轻声嘀咕了下，也只能跟着女朋友一起过去看看，Isak也手插在兜里一起跟过去。

店里提供三个套餐配热红酒，是穆斯林特色的，Jonas看到付的饭钱会捐给战争难民被戳中了，而Isak还在研究哪个套餐看上去可口一些，是边上和店员聊着天的Eva先发现了从后门进来的Even。

“Halla”Even抱着个酒桶换下卖空的那一只，也笑嘻嘻招呼，Isak觉得他看到自己笑得更开了一些，上次Mahdi家的派对上，Jonas也见过Even，所以Even说他应该免费给同事和朋友先来点热饮。

“你到底做了几份工？”Isak接过Even装给他的一杯热红酒，哼笑了一声说。

“作为兄弟里唯一会自己做饭的，来帮个忙而已。”Even耸耸肩，他们最后每人点了不同的餐点吃起来，Even他们的帐篷还挺受欢迎的，往来客买了餐点只能在收银边上放一下，或者附近找个花坛边上或者路边长椅坐。因为选择了环保的餐具，需要吃完再还回去，Eva和Jonas和负责烩菜的Yousef搭起话来，他们三个捧着餐盘，只是把酒杯借放在桌子一角，Yousef分装有时间的时候就会靠在收银台另一边跟他们聊天，一边监督叫Adam的兄弟收银。

Isak看到Adam每次收错钱抓脑袋就想笑，被拉客回来的Elias发现就是人间悲剧，后脑勺狠狠被拍一下少不了，但渐渐寂寞的感觉就有点包围了他，注意到Even几乎都没过来跟他们多搭话，身边似乎总带着个好像什么都不会的副手在那里管着几个食材桶和热红酒桶就让他超级不下饭。

总有些小状况要处理的Even，笑着似乎在说帮他打下手的Mikeal没扎头巾会把头发掉到酒里，然后把塞在自己裤子后袋的鸭舌帽盖在Mikeal头上，Isak喝着Even最初倒给他的热红酒，只是隔着吧台瞟了他们一眼，也看不到Mikeal的脸，但Even给别人的温柔笑脸和那种谁照顾谁一目了然的身高差，就让他越喝越觉得自己不该出来，在家叫外卖好了，不用看到什么都往心里去。

Isak于是和着迷于听yousef聊土耳其风光、顺便吃着炖菜的Eva和Jonas随便扯了个什么理由离开了他们的小帐篷，甚至没和Even打招呼。

他有几锅东西和一个卷毛小子照顾就够了反正。

“Hey”Even包着头巾穿着围裙追出来，在集会的主街上叫住Isak，不知道是logo还是他本身吸引了路过的姑娘们侧目，来往的人三三两两有朝他们店铺去的势头。

“陪你一起走走吗？也许我可以偷个懒。”

“你朋友也许需要你照顾生意哦。”Isak指了指店铺的方向，Even回头看了看，转会头来笑笑说，“只要红酒饭菜管够，勾搭和收钱都不是我的活儿。”

没什么目的地地，他们沿着主街走，集会的尽头有个搭得还算用心的摩天轮，亮起灯的样子在夜色里挺美的，每年这个时候，都是节日的一小道风景。Isak在两个人没说话走着的时候注意到，虽然大学的时候他还和别人坐过，但似乎都不如现在远远地看。

“我和我朋友说了，我们之间，呃…有一点感觉。”Even手比划了下，挑挑眉问Isak，“刚才和他们聊会让你觉得尴尬吗？”

“…呃，不会，我猜。”Isak皱皱眉，这他根本没想到也没注意到，他只是注意Even关心的事。

“但他们嘴都很紧，所以——”他手在嘴唇上比了个zip的手势对愣愣的Isak眨眨眼，“不用担心Eva和你朋友会知道。”

Isak耸耸肩，但其实他并没有怕这个。如果Even可以告诉他朋友，他也不介意，他藏过好多年，以为正常的生活只有一个样子，但车祸让他想明白一些事，Sara的利己与果断也促进了他对自己的内在调整，只是一直没想过要特别为什么站出来。

“上次洗手间的事，我…”Isak开口想为在洗手间有点尴尬的氛围道个歉，被Even打断说要不要去滑冰，

“滑冰？”他还没反应过来，就被Even拉进了集市里搭的临时户外溜冰场，Even似乎还有集会工作证可以打折，搞定那一套租鞋子的事也很麻利，

“我不觉得这对我来说是个好主意”Isak示意了下自己的腿，Even正蹲着帮他系紧滑冰鞋的鞋带，抬头对他笑笑说，“不要紧，我在呀。”

帮Isak系好鞋带，Even自己的也早就搞定了，他站起身自然地托着Isak两边的手肘，倒着拉Isak入场，很慢地沿着边上适应脚下，Isak也顺势抓着他肘窝，以前他这些项目都拿手，现在也不是不能滑，只是很久没这个心情了，脚下的感觉有些陌生。

Isak并不依靠Even寻找平衡，却很享受这样肢体靠近地在溜冰场打转，背景是圣诞乐人声和不刺耳的滑冰声，还有集市夜色中柔和暖人的灯光。Even可能也会感觉到，他的辅助根本有些多余，但他们就是继续假装这种假装是有必要的，谁都没松开手。

“你看别人男朋友带的多好。”边上有对真的在练习的情侣，女生不小心跌倒后有些埋怨地笑着指了指Isak和Even，

“你哪里有人家那么听话不拗劲。”男生揉了揉自己扶得累了的肩膀，也是笑着无奈地回嘴，靠在边上的墙上休息。

Even正好对上那对情侣看过来的目光，也对他们笑笑低下头问低头假装没听到的Isak，“你算听话吗？”

“去你的。”Isak笑着回嘴，抬头看回Even，他听到了每个字和Even一样，被认作情侣也不会无措害羞，虽然他觉得他们挺自然的，不想别人或好或坏的评论打搅这段时光，所以不想去想太多那些有的没的，从Isak的角度，他一直想假装不在意别人的目光。

Even却不依不挠有些耍赖地歪头逗他，试图抓住Isak想避开休息下的视线，因为长时间近距离看着Even，的确会让他脸颊升温起来，并不是因为边上的人，而是那超近距离好看到让人窒息的笑脸。到最后Isak都快要滑不动了，或者几乎要当机忘记迈腿，Even低低的声音在头顶响起来，“怎么了，‘男.朋.友’？”

虽然知道他开着前面被人误会的玩笑，但Isak还是差点滑倒挣了一下，被Even反作用力一把抱进怀里，撞进一股好闻温暖的味道里，Isak没想到有天一个拥抱，只是一个拥抱而已，也会成为他最好的圣诞节礼物。

通常拥抱只在身体刚贴上时拥有一瞬间的魔力，慢慢就算感觉不冷却，心跳也会平稳下来，但和Even贴很近不说话的时候，Isak却暗自羞耻地变得想要更多，他真恨不得灵魂出窍，抓住自己晃两下让自己振作点。

所以Even慢慢推开他的时候，Isak不免有一些些的失落，也不能保证这些没写在自己脸上，

“再这么下去都想把你拐回家了。”Even呼了一口气，半开玩笑地说，眼神望了望别处，又看回Isak，就像他也在忍耐一样。

“好啊”这大概是现在Isak对所有问题的答案- __ -

“但你朋友…”Even咽下后半句，觉得有趣地打量着他满脸写的没心没肺，Isak才想起来自己只是说给爸爸回个电话，找了个借口出来透透气。距离Jonas有点担心地叮嘱他，早点结束通话别让Eva喝太多的时候已经过去一个多小时了，Isak很确定Eva在帅哥包围下会喝更快，即使她并没有打算在男朋友面前撩。

还了冰鞋走回帐篷的路上，Isak在两人沉默的间隙发现，如果没Even添加的“临时项目”，他们从没像刚才一样人群里靠那么近过…他为了缓冲这种怅然若失，故意问起圣诞节Even打算怎么过，Even也很自然地聊起了他家里的一些事，爸爸妈妈弟弟一家那些普通而温馨的小回忆，闲话的气氛会让走回帐篷的路没有那么冷清，对比刚才滑冰时那段甜过头的插曲。

“这是Eva喝的第三杯了，”他们一前一后刚出现在店里，Jonas就迎过来小声对Isak抓狂，然后他皱了皱眉看看跟在Isak后面的Even，又看回Isak，声音恢复正常说：“你去哪里了，我们连你的盘子里的菜都干完了。”

Even也被他的兄弟们催着快点去备货，看得出他们一波晚餐高峰时候卖出去不少，Even再不回来他的副手要被逼哭了，其他人都在抱怨他除了装模作样地搅拌那只快空了的酒桶什么也不会。也是被临时cue到问躲去了哪里，Even耸耸肩解释说出去抽烟回来正好遇见Isak，Isak不知道他的朋友信不信，但明显听到这句Jonas怀疑地看了Isak一眼。

“你和Even刚刚在一起吗？”地铁上，Jonas抱着满满一袋食物饮料靠着扶手还是问了。

“你改行做侦探了？”Isak挑挑眉，抓着杆子晃，反问着想混过去。

“Isak，但，你身上有他香水的味道。”Eva食指擦了擦鼻子说，她没打算卖Isak但自然的补刀也挺伤的。

“如果你嗅觉早点灵敏起来，我们可能都不用出门了。”Isak小翻了个白眼，略开玩笑地扯开话题说，但他心里知道，Jonas不会没注意到他的举止反常。

如果Isak要认真对待这件事，他应该会先和Jonas讲开，但这并不像和Eva聊起来似的那么轻松，Jonas并不好糊弄，有时Isak怀疑他欺骗自己都会来的容易一些。

——————

不过就像他想着真的给父母回个电话，或者回Sara一个“圣诞快乐”但又不想费劲调整情绪拨号或打字一样，开诚布公也被搁浅了整个圣诞假期。

这当然怪不得假期里的游戏、酒精和麻叶，他太习惯假装不在乎，把真实的想法藏起来，要这样走出舒适圈太难了。

_________________

长假回来后，公司里的每个人都会有点小不同。

Emma剪了个新的短发，女生都很喜欢， 大概引起了一个礼拜左右女生们对换发型的讨论热；Eskild穿了个眉孔，不见客户的时候他把眉毛上可以弄什么装饰发挥到了极致，Isak怀疑他买空了所有亚马逊上稀奇古怪的眉钉；Magnus和Vilde似乎在冷战，这个在他们的兄弟群里有讨论过，不算新闻，Magnus把Vilde不理他的原因归因于过节没和一起回她家。

“我也没说不去，只是今年我已经答应我妈帮她清理车库了，”Magnus往嘴里塞了几块小饼干，咀嚼着略莫名地说，“这个怎么能和对待我们间的关系不认真扯一起？”

Isak搅着咖啡，并没办法给出解释。其实恋爱中的姑娘可以有一百种理由不理你，但如果男生不理人只有一个原因，就是对你没感觉了。

他开始并没有意识到Even对他态度的转变，因为通常是Isak的温度更冷一些，而且本来这些都不是摆在台面上的。路过的时候在忙没打招呼，倒咖啡撞到即使边上没人也不讲些打擦边球的无聊笑话，不会故意等下班然后开玩笑地车上就摸起来，这些都不重要，本来他都是处于被动，就像他一来对待感情的态度一样。

但不再有莫名其妙的小视频，不知道从哪里冒出来的北极熊漫画夹塞也停更了，还有不再有那些突然被抓住视线的对视，Isak即使多想神经大条也好，也无法不从中感觉出些什么。不过开年又是一轮签约热，大家都在忙着与各种品牌续约和拓展新的客户，Isak的寂寞不是那么显眼，甚至连他本人都可以假装视而不见。

____________________

“新年的时候我看到Even和一个男的一起欸，在逛超市”Vilde小声躲在Isak他们的办公室八卦，和Sana、Chris B还有Eva围成一个小圈。Vilde手里抱着的自制小面包只是由头，这些姑娘们只是隔了几天没见面迫不及待需要八卦，Isak原本是想装坐得远听不见的，但让他关心的内容就这么溜进耳朵里——

“天啊，是他说的ex吗？他们又在一起了？”

“ex这么帅的话，会想尽办法挽回的吧”Chris B舔舔粘了面包屑的手指说。

“你怎么知道他ex超帅”Vilde皱了皱眉，显然别人打断她会影响她继续八卦的思路。

“我是说Even。”Chris B望了望天继续拿个面包往嘴里塞，她习惯Vilde的小霸道了，况且上一段她们聊天的主题还是Magnus多么地不懂女人心，她和在场的“听众”都了解Vilde在恋爱不顺的时候对身边人都特别敏感，一不小心就会撸到逆毛，适时闭嘴是最棒的支持。

“…好吧，他们都很帅，”Vilde合着手掌靠近唇边，有点沉浸地说，“如果同性间可以那么体贴甜蜜的话，我都有点心动了——”

“小妞你走运，我们这里除了Sana你都可以随便选”Eva有点大咧咧地勾住她姐妹，

“也许只是朋友啦”Sana冷静地说这话的时候往Isak这里望了一眼，Isak核对着表格里的东西，就像完全没在听她们讲话一样，背后却燥热起来，谈话的内容不算，但见鬼一样Sana看他干什么，他开始不确定Eva有没有把他和Even私底下的交集抖料出去。

如果不只是“互惠”的朋友关系，Isak也不介意站出来，但他们从来不讨论这些话题，正儿八经的聊天Isak不知道怎么开始，Even更不会带节奏了，大多数情况像这样的氛围很轻松自然，但对于Isak来说，安全感也是时有时无的…对于从来没给他压力的Even，另一方面Isak也为怀疑自己不被需要而畏惧退缩，他有点心烦意乱地单手覆住脸。

——————————

Isak故意磨蹭到人都走的差不多了，连白天问他要了瓶红牛边干边说自己和Even一人一个任务要留下加班的Magnus，也走到Isak办公室窗口外和他挥了挥手准备回家，Isak等兄弟的背影消失在视野范围内，走向创意部的大办公区。

“抽吗？”可以感觉Even被他吓了跳，估计是没想到没想过Isak会主动找自己，一脸茫然地抬头摘下降噪耳机，Isak挥了挥手上Mahdi特供的卷烟。他扬起薄唇笑的时候，嘴角的动作稍微有些迟疑，表情不像以往那么流畅，不知道Even是否注意到。

“好啊。”反应过来应声的Even，笑起来露出尖尖的虎牙，依旧让人心跳漏半拍。

Isak的计划是抽烟的时候，或者待会他们会自然一起回家，或者先亲热一下有点气氛，他可以比较容易开口，他还没想好怎么说，甚至对对方的心意不十分有把握，通常他心里没底的话就会尽量扼杀自己的存在感，但所有他的习惯，在Even面前都是一个例外。

“你最近很忙吗？”他抽了一口，边嘶出一口烟边说，手往边上递了递。

“…一阵一阵。”Even从他手里接过卷烟，低头就手吸了口，抬起头来的时候还叼着烟尾，往天上呼了一口吹出一个圈，Even斜眼看着Isak被自己小伎俩吸引的注意力，孩子般咬着烟笑了。

Isak不是不会吐烟圈，但还是失神了一小下，意识到自己还有要说的，他顿了顿用力眨了下眼睑，重新回到自己设计的开场白路径上，“等下一起…”

“Hey—boys！”Eskild从大楼里出来，冷不丁把他们的话头截断了，Isak越过Even的后脑勺望过去，忍着没有翻白眼。他没想到市场部的人还会留下来，他们一般从另一个门下班而且也都挺早的，私下活动挺多的样子。

Isak希望Eskild只是下班路过打个招呼就走，但这家伙就这么来回打量了他俩一下，手插着口袋走过来径自开了口，

“明天有个餐会，和NRK市场部的人，搞得定的话也许今年我们的广告投放量能上个台阶——，”Eskild倒了口气停了下说，“你们来吗？”

“哈？”Isak用力挑起一边的眉毛，头向前倾了倾说，他把自己的不理解表现得像没听清，工作上一般人都会避免业务交叉，这样显得挺儿戏的。不过显然Eskild不把这当成人社会的共识———

“别那么认真啦，不是正式的，他们都很有趣又辣，互动会很有意思的，帮我要点小情报。”

“这不是你的领域吗？”

“我一个人的魅力辐射范围有限啊，我们也算是乙方，阵仗不够挺失礼的，你说呢？”Eskild有点死亡凝视地看着Isak，语气上更霸道了，这是他一贯施压的节奏，Isak皱起鼻子眯起眼说，

“见鬼我怎么知道见客户要注意什么，Eskild，你不会这个也要问我吧？”

“我们小组的人都会去，算上你和Even，我再问问Eva她们…”Eskild没理Isak的意见，自己扳起手指计划起来，“男生感觉都不太够，你们以后招人能不能注意下男女比例，huh？”

Isak已经脱力放弃了，他想好好把今天过完，都难得要命，似乎不说一起去Eskild就不会走一样。

“什么都不做也可以吗？”Even笑着咬着烟说，和Isak的挣扎不同，他随意地听着，也随意地答应，“如果明天下午Linn那边没有安排可以带上我。”

“太棒了，你会很受欢迎的。”Eskild暧昧地对Even笑了笑，视线似乎流连了下他的烟或者他的唇，然后清了清嗓子，“…Okay，那我先走了，明天见。”

他对他们两个挥了挥手往停车场走，只有Even夹着烟抬手回应了一下。

“你和他也很熟吗？”

“能聊两句的同事？”Even被他可能有点幼稚赌气还有点懵的表情逗笑了，“鉴于我们公司办派对的频率和平日的业务交集，但应该比不上你。”

Isak知道Even对比的是关系，但他更希望Even对比的是人。他只是想要在Even心里有个特别的位置，却一直在原地打转。

轻皱起眉头，他扯掉Even刚刚用送到唇间的烟，带下Even稍微高了一点的脑袋，印了一个难耐的吻，不仅是因为他们一个假期以及回来上班后都没独处过了，也因为他想说的话总开展不起来的烦躁。

他从来没在公司范围吻过什么人，自制力是他最大的安定剂，所以这大概注定不是个谈话的好开头。

—————————

我他妈真操蛋了。Isak裹着被子躺在自己床上的时候这么想，Even差不多应该回到自己家了，结果他设计了半天的“目的性”聊天，最后只是决策出上谁家去干一炮。

Isak把脸缩在被子卷里有那么一瞬间还陶醉了下两人混合过的气味，戴套的缘故床单并没有状况很糟糕，所谓的混合味道只是一种综合的感觉。

只有他们两个人待过的时间，没有ex，没有乱入的同事，没有前因后果。这些Isak本不该不去想的事，他在翻来覆去一个人试图入睡时才想起来要计较，包括Even对自己突然冷淡的平日。

_______

“等下你不能离开我视线范围，不然太危险了。”准备去餐会的路上，Even找了个机会凑在Isak耳边说。一下街上迎面吹来的风都变得有些发热，Isak脸缩在围巾堆里挑着眉用“没心情别逗我”的眼神看了他一眼，脸颊却上了色。

“你们能稍微快一点吗，帅哥们，这不是奥斯陆观光一日游。”Eskild回头来招呼有点掉队的他俩，Even抬抬下颚回应了一下，往前跟了几步，回头对依旧意兴阑珊走着的Isak摆了个“你超辣”的口型。

如果不是人前人后，Isak也想扯掉Even有点犯规的皮衣夹克，手插在口袋让Even的后背廓形更显眼，Isak都不记得上次自己看别人全裸性趣盎然是几时，可能也是同一个人吧，只是吸引力变本加厉，要压抑这种心情，让在商务餐会上做个配角的任务变得更无趣了。

—————————

Eskild订的是一家意大利餐馆里的12人长桌，NRK也到了五个人，对方渠道市场部的人好像和Eskild已经很熟了，进来彼此介绍了一下自己这边的人后就入了席，另外三个人也大概和Isak、Even他们差不多，来混吃加增加餐桌活跃度。

刚开始大家的进入聊天状态的点不同，NRK来的人也有人关注Even的油管号，他们就近桌的几个人点评了下一些让人印象深刻的片子作为暖场，讲得都似乎很有见解，Isak心想如果自己的什么作品被放在人堆里评价，一定会让他想把头埋进桌布里去，Even现下真实处于话题中心，但看来却挺自在的，偶尔还能顾及帮Isak够点沙拉，分到他盘子里。

当然是那种“照顾同事”的自然表现，在Even另一边的Noora也雨露均沾。只不过在给Isak夹的沙拉里Even避开了Isak讨厌的小番茄，因为他常抱怨这玩意儿会莫名其妙喷汁，外面吃饭Even给他擦过几次嘴角后也赞同这“玩意儿”和Isak八字不合。

Isak在接到前几勺Even盛来的沙拉时还有些感动发呆，结果最后Even补夹了一堆遍尝人间疾苦的芝麻菜，讨厌的原因太明显Isak平时都懒得提，

他在底下用膝盖狠狠撞了下Even，对方一个不易察觉的坏笑让他忍不住想翻白眼又想笑，无可奈何的甜蜜感偷偷涌上心头。

Isak有点松懈了，不知道为什么是在这种时候，也可能是这些日子积累下来的压力到了某个节点，他喜欢Even在身边的感觉，希望Even在乎他就像在乎伴侣，这种希望已经疯狂到近乎妄想，如果Even这时候索吻，他会伸着脖子完全迎合，不管桌上的其他人什么反应。只是Even这样不被察觉却专注地逗着他，也让他心底泛起无限柔情蜜意。

当然，也可能是配的餐酒后劲有一些的缘故。

“Halla，我们是不是哪里见过？”听上去像是个俗烂的搭讪开场白，NRK的一个编导在斜对桌打了个招呼，让Isak警觉地抬眼瞥了一下，很明显是他雷达报警错了，仔细看对方手上还戴着婚戒，年资大过他们三四届以上。因为只是当自己是个背景，他刚才的注意点也只是在Even这里，对其他根本没有上心。

“你认识Adrain吧？”她微微眯着眼搜索着记忆说，“你是不是也做过兼职模特？”

Even显然记起了这个编导，他微张着嘴先看了一眼Isak，不惊慌但迟疑了一下，然后冲那个编导点点头，也礼貌地笑着补充说，“在ELLE的摄影棚？赚足了我间隔年的旅费。”

“你不干了吗？当时觉得你和他都能靠这行吃饭，”叫Elise的编导被他夸张兼职薪酬的讲法给逗笑了，更亲切了些说。

“比起镜头前，我更喜欢镜头后。”Even摊摊手，咬了下下唇微微嘟了下嘴回答，坦然自若里带着孩子气。

Elise有点赞同地抿嘴点点头，然后笑说，“你们都找到了自己的领域，这挺好，听说他也接了一部网剧，你们那段时间很要好呢，也是我拍过帅哥里最有潜力的。”

“嗯。”Even没有接话只是笑着喝了口桌上的水，拿起叉动了下自己的食物，一个挺礼貌的暗示话题可以结束了的举动，Elise边上的同事也正好询问她要不要一起去洗手间，她对他们点头示意了下起身暂时离桌了。

Isak还想听下去，一直保持安静坐在边上，这些讯息Even不会主动提及，听到零零星星的旁述却都可以把他的理智点燃。

他一下子有点沮丧地搅动起盘子里被冷落的肉酱意面，

“我可以去边上那对情侣，可能是婚外情那桌帮你拿点tabasco来，如果你觉得不合口味。”Even有点认真地在他耳边建议，Isak回头看了眼，这个开玩笑的假设的确很大机率是真的，但他回的笑容里，多少有些配合的勉强。

—————————

打炮通常是停止胡思乱想最好的方式，但Isak发现每次他想要思考一些和Even之间关系本质上的问题，或者，他想多听听Even的想法过去，都会被这种本性的冲动打断，他一边觉得不能这样下去了，一边又被撩起来，然后心底的不安成了催化剂，让他超快放弃放任自己坠落在Even那几声“宝贝”的低沉耳语里。

“你还做过模特？”两个人平躺在Even的床上，Isak等呼吸平复，思绪又回到脑子里的时候试图把话题绕到Even和ex的事上，

“uh-huh”

“还有什么工作你没做过？我是不是要这么问？”他有点调笑地扯起嘴角，不自觉把被子往裸露的胸上拉了拉，握了下被角。

“呃——从高中开始算的话，大概除了应召和建筑工人，我都有相关工作经验，”Even还认真望了望天回忆盘算了一下，“…其实我们家的度假屋也是我和爸爸一起搭的，所以，大概就只有应召没做过了，应该也不是很难上手，”

“你可以给我一百克朗资助我打工皇帝的圆满记录。”Even对Isak眨眨眼笑，

Isak笑骂着把被子甩胡说八道的人脸上，裸着身体进了浴室，

“屁股超性感哦～”这么说的人在Isak假意回头瞪他的时候，乱着头发笑嘻嘻把脸盖回被子里，只留下笑得流光的眼眸，Isak想Even应该不知道，转过身之后他的表情瞬间变得多无力。

——————

“你干嘛不跟他说？”

“说什么？”

“你对他的感觉啊。”Eva用脚踢了他一下，她坐在沙发的一头刷着手机，Isak也半躺在她的沙发上，腿挂在另一边的沙发把手。他抱着Eva的酒瓶，喝够了，才肯躺平任她八卦。

Eva的沙发是他们一起选的，那时候Jonas 在忙着考律师执照，一个好朋友一个女朋友被放置play，Eva有次笑着开玩笑说，如果不是Isak很可能喜欢男生，她可能又要和Jonas分手了，这惹得Jonas尬笑了一下，Isak一直自信以为Jonas察觉不到，但没想到他的演技没有想象中那么好。所以，他们只是礼貌不点破，让这个本人没证实也没否认的状态保持在一个玩笑的氛围内。

“我对他的感觉？”Isak挑起眉毛望着天花板，一只手抱着酒瓶，一只手轻拍了下自己的胸脯，像是在试图总结或者思考他的“感觉”，

“说你想知道他的过去，说你不只是想睡他或被他睡随便，说你可以为他干我一瓶半红酒…”Eva翻了个白眼把手机丢一边，看着Isak仰躺在她脚边的脑袋，她可能觉得不把话说太明白Isak就不会切主题，她可能是最知道Isak心里有座迷宫的人之一，不炸开入口直切主题想进入他心里的可能几乎是零。

但她不知道，Even看似直率明朗的处事风格下，也有一座迷宫，Isak已经在里面转了好久，开始怀疑在其他甬道里，也许还有别的什么人，和他一样在试图走入Even的心里。

他抬手，上臂盖住自己的眼睛，难得透出迷茫与软弱喃喃说，“我也希望自己能他妈说出口。”

“你现在这个表现在他面前摆一次就挺可爱的。”Eva声音变得没那么强硬，Isak感到自己的头顶被摸了摸，和Even摸他脑袋的触感不同，他从没从女性那里得到过这样的爱抚，这种感觉他甚至可以幻想到年长女性甚至母亲这种固定形象带来的温暖和关爱，于他陌生却动人。

他们很难得沉默了一小会儿，直到Isak有点调笑地说，“要不要我帮你买条小狗，应该会比我好摸上百倍。”

“金色卷毛摸起来柔软有弹性的吗？”Eva假意确认了一下，

“黑色卷毛有弹性，不太软很浓密那种。”Isak回得很快，放开遮住眼睛的手有点得逞地从下往上看着Eva笑，

———————

“你留了对方电话?”Eskild很惊讶地捧着他的马克杯，带着笑意望着Emma，“只是一顿饭后？”

“呃，吃完他找到我，问我有没有兴趣下次单独出来喝一杯”Emma给了个“赞我”的小表情，对Eskild眨眨眼，“要是能从NRK的客户里找点客户名单那给你，你可以考虑给我抽佣”

“成交，就冲这，我觉得你是guru我调教出来最成功的例子”

“哪门子的guru？”Isak吃完茶水间限定的午餐擦擦嘴，有点嘲讽地笑着从Eskild手里抽走其中一支属于自己的手机想走，餐会上他们和NRK的人照了几张活动照片，Isak不想入镜就兼职了活动摄影师，Eskild见到他就想起来要他交出照片，也没管他正在啃三明治手上粘着蛋黄酱，Isak虽然任Eskild把手机从裤子口袋里抽走了，但时刻竖着耳朵，担心Even这时候传信息进来。

“有些人在嫉妒”Eskild对平时公司的暧昧八卦特别敏感，

“我…”

“Isak不会嫉妒啦，”Emma抢在Isak前说，有点了然又明朗地对Isak笑笑说，“我们本来就没事。”

“…”Isak愣了愣，但并不惊讶，不付诸努力的暧昧玩笑只能笑过就算，他不主动也没想过会有主动权去决定这日子，他很快顺着Emma的台阶接下去，“…是啊，我们没什么只是好朋友。”

…也许，这就是感情游戏的标准公式。

——————————

有很多迹象，让Isak无法把他和Even的这种关系套在感情游戏这个环境里，基本上说，Even不像是个擅长感情游戏的人，虽然他总是想一出是一出，临时决定一些事，有时候又玩失踪，下班后就音讯全无，但每次他们在一起的时候，Isak可以感觉得到，Even眼里只有自己。

“我们这样上去，Eva会不会乱想”Even在他们快到Isak家的时候这么问，原本他们可以直接回的，但Isak想到家里一点吃的喝的都没的时候，犹豫了下邀Even逛了下超市。

“她知道”Isak没多想回答道，

Even就像被Isak突然求婚一样站在原地，有点感动地沉默看着Isak，抱着两打啤酒和一包食物，

“哇喔，”

“哇喔什么？”Isak被Even的感动弄得有点不好意思，硬着头皮走回两步低着头说，“你也…和你朋友说了吧？”

“那你什么时候告诉Jonas他们？”Even有点得意得寸进尺地靠近Isak问，笑容满是撒娇，虽然他高过Isak但这一切一点都不违和，直到Isak抵抗耍赖的时候，余光扫到他爸爸跟在他们后面，

“要打多少通电话才可以跟你讲上一句？”似乎和Isak很亲昵的男生在Isak爸爸眼里不是个大问题，V先生走近来只是先这么发泄了下一年一度的团圆都叫不动儿子的怨气，

然后他缓和了表情，但依旧不太高兴地看了一下Even，眼神询问Isak“他是谁？”

Even没有急着做自我介绍，挂在脸上的笑容还没散去，他看看Isak，也在等他先开口，

“他是…我朋友。”Isak垂着眼，其实他的感情很复杂，他的确规避了父母的信息很久，这一年他几乎没回应过任何他们企图的联系，包括失败的订婚和受伤的挫败，还有对自己的重新审视，但不知道Even能不能理解他为什么这么说，以及为什么说的时候低着头。

显然不信也不打算和Isak上楼的爸爸，只是平静下来后很简短地提醒Isak，即使离异父母一家人一年吃顿饭也不过分，他没有对不起Isak和他妈妈以及Isak要注意…“安全”。

不严厉却深刻的打脸，Isak失败地努力试图让自己别多想，虽然爸爸最后还和Even握了握手，既然是Isak的…朋友。

“别介意，他生我气，我也生他的，”Isak低着头依旧没看Even，然后径自往自己楼里快步走去。

——————————

“我爸妈各自都有自己生活了，就像我之前跟你说的，在他们分开之前有段时间非常糟糕，”冲完凉后他们穿着衣服躺在床上，Isak平复了点心情开口说，“最早是我妈歇斯底里，找每个蛛丝马迹来证明我爸爸和实验室里的助手有暧昧，她自己找证据让我爸爸意识到他移情别恋你说是不是很讽刺，”他说着自己笑起来但是Even并没有，

“然后我妈当机立断和他离婚了，我爸爸试过为了我勉强一次，但很明显他不够真心而我妈妈，我妈妈是那种不允许一度偏差的人，她不允许这种不完美的婚姻存在…但这在她离婚后并没有被纠正，然后她虽然要我，却不想见到我…”

“我们三个就是这样一直互相折磨，也许你会觉得我爸爸组织了新家庭，跨过去一步了会比较好，”

“所以你也想跨过去一步？”Even一直安静地听着，偶尔喝一口啤酒，着这时候插了一句，他记得Isak跟他说车祸是怎么发生的事，

“…”Isak抬抬眉毛好像不在乎地说，“但失败了，”

他们沉默了一会，好像在悼念Isak不存在的童年和恋情，光喝啤酒显得有点沉闷，他酝酿出了勇气提了提上次在Even家一面之缘的Adrain，说起这个让他陈年那些闷在心里的痛苦都放了放一边…

这一次，Even也没像以往避重就轻，

“我们做兼职模特的时候认识的，那时候我还不知道自己是BI而且我还有女朋友，他比我早一些明白，不过最开始我们只是一起玩，偶尔去去派对”Even抱着酒罐说，靠坐在Isak的床上，Isak头靠在他的肩膀上，坐姿稍矮下去些，目光望向另一边，“…他看上去很敢，但其实很脆弱，他不愿意公开关系有段时间要把我逼疯了，然后我故意在他朋友面前做出格，也几乎要逼疯他…”

“这是我第一次明白自己要什么，”Even顿了一下继续叙事，“然后他说他需要一点时间，我想等他但又没办法安静那么待着，正常过日子，所以我报名了一个志愿者项目就是去北极，找到跟拍的标的后我给他打了个电话，我说我要拍一对北极熊母子，通常幼崽离开父母的年纪是2到3年，如果这对一只小熊来说时间足够成长，对我们来说也够了。”

“但他需要更多更多时间…”Isak接了话，他撩起T恤的下摆想擦擦酒罐上温差融下的一些水珠，不是一下抹去而是一颗颗地擦，

“我也是，我也没办法，”Even牵起嘴角自嘲地笑笑，“我们没办法再见得潇洒，我回来后偶尔还是会和他见面，但有些感觉就这样消磨掉了，我只丢不下他刚刚认识时的样子，他喜欢rap，NWA，唱起来摇头晃脑特别用力扮酷，也真的闪闪发光…”

操

Isak有点不想听下去了，他不知道这个时空里谁比较易碎一点，是有情伤的Even，还是从没允许自己爱过现在可能避无可避的自己，

“…不过，上次他来希望我再等他，我拒绝了，”Even的话让他重新有了一点点勇气，Isak从Even的肩上抬起头，有点疑惑又有点期待地看看Even，

“我想，这差不多是时候了”

那个刚在床上给Isak想要的一切，现在又安抚了他内心的人，Isak知道他应该快点回应的，就像Eva说的，放柔软一些说出口自己的想法，不过他只是要再多片刻就好了，心跳在胸膛要拓出肋骨的情况下，他连平稳呼吸都做不到。

—————————

他第一次陪Even下楼，穿着灰色运动裤白T，外面随意地罩着一件驼色外套，他从不走绅士路线，不想说再见就不送，不过这次他没把分开归类成以往一样的情况，

他在Even挥别走出两三步后叫住他，“你说你想要走出来，还会爱上别的什么人吗？”

“huh？”

“…我说，你还会爱别人吗？…比如我。”Isak尬笑了一下，他从没表白那么不自然过，更不用说让自己那么尴尬…但他还是鼓起勇气看着Even一瞬间被点亮的眼眸，

“你和他不一样。”回答的时候他闭上眼睛，似乎被Isak盯着就很难说出口，会被Isak因为逻辑问题打断他，“…你是胆小又勇敢，”

“Julie约我见面那天，我中午去了公司的餐厅，就排在你和Eva后面，中间大概隔了一个人吧，但我还是注意到你，因为你开始超不爽，一直在抱怨餐厅远，不应该给人渣买咖啡，解雇一个性骚扰嫌疑的人没必要客气，炸毛但是很有道理的样子超级有趣，脸又正点…”

Isak很惊讶Even面试前就认识Julie也见过自己，这本该是他的表白…

“尽管这样，你还是帮Eva拿了两杯比较烫的，因为柜台那里没有杯套——”

“我不太好形容这种感觉，但直觉告诉我，如果有人有幸被你爱，你一定会为他站出来，

Even怎么靠近自己的，Isak都没注意，他沉浸在Even比自己投入更早的那番话里，他还在挣扎的那些东西就像遇到了能起剧烈化学反应的物质，从坚固不可破泡沫化在消散，虽然他抿紧了嘴，什么都还没说。

Even摸了摸他的脸，该说些什么的意识才慢慢浮现，但Isak以为Even像之前一样，要抚摸自己的脸颊亲吻，微启唇齿不是为了发声音，只是想接住那个吻，闭上眼睛等了一会儿，抚摸脸颊的温度也消失了。

“不过，也许那个人不是我。”Even颓然垂下手，眼神落寞，“我会毁了你想要的生活。”

Isak带着“什么和什么”茫然的想法皱着眉睁开眼，发现Even又拉开了些距离，他愈发不喜欢和Even隔这种“安全距离”，他来不及问“为什么你这样想？是不是我和我爸妈，Jonas还有公司同事说我们在一起了就算没事？”，Even转身离开前的那句“所以我们到这里就差不多了。”让他差点被一个操字憋死。

到这里差不多了？倒回到不认识更好呢！谁在乎？

操你的“胆小又勇敢”，

操你的“有幸被你爱”，

操你的“我们到这里差不多了”，

你不想和我在一起，我没资格才是你的真心话吧，我大概就是这么方便，招招手就来了，哄一哄都不用费力就愿意被你换姿势操，反正从第一眼看到你，我就移不开视线了，操你———

Isak不知道怎么想的，把手机往Even离开的方向砸了过去，这是他手上唯一可以抛出去的东西，他甚至没考虑也许会砸伤人，因为他太想挽留太气了，气自说自话，完全关在自己世界的Even和什么话也憋不出的自己，就算是分手的说辞也让他生气，先赞后掰是他惯用的伎俩，就像是一个诅咒，现在来了个比他用这套更拿手的，

Even被身后的声音怔住，回头先看了下地上碎得没法救的东西，又走回来几步微张着嘴有点惊讶无辜地看着Isak，超蓝的眼睛瞪大着，很好，连小表情都真诚动人，

“你在想什么？”

“我在想你在想什么。“Isak低着头晃了下脑袋，有点长长的卷发跟着动作抖了一下，他累得不行却又愤怒，伤心到不想和Even对视，如果他们就这么分开，他可能这辈子都忘不了Even，而Even却丝毫不明白他的心情。

“我还以为这样你会轻松一点。”Even苦笑着把手插回自己的牛仔裤口袋里。Isak从地上的阴影里看到Even也把头转向一边，遂抬起头，脱口而出，

“是，我轻松许多，终于和你没瓜葛了。”Isak说着完全意思相反的话，嘴角挑起不知是讥讽还是痛苦的一丝笑意，“你总是兜圈子，忽冷忽热，神神秘秘，好像我的什么都在你掌握里一样，但你他妈根本什么都不懂，你不懂我经历了什么，也不知道我要什么，所以，呵，你说的对，”

他倒吸一口气，用尽力气扮出冷酷的声音说，

“我不爱你，我懒得去搞清楚你他妈到底要怎么样了，比起跟你玩浪费时间，我可以‘勇敢’去做很多事。”

事情这个走向，估计Eva也会吓一跳。不知道自己怎么回到房里的Isak突然冒出这种想法，

——————

他们没有再说话，本来他们都没有在人前热聊，注意到空气不同的人不多。那天分开前他们把话都讲绝了，Isak都怀疑这个世纪应该没人会字正腔圆地说“我不爱你”，但他说的时候，比打了一针肾上腺素还要激动兴奋，有点幼稚，因为那种感觉只维持了一瞬间。

在回房间的楼梯上他就后悔了，但服役完毕的的手机应该还七零八落碎在原地，Isak客观上没有任何可以弥补两人关系这道伤口的工具。

大概就近的三个晚上Isak躺倒在床上就一直睁着眼睛到天亮，他从来没有那么感谢过失眠，因为如果他扛不住入睡了，醒来之后反而更累，比起生理上的疲惫，心累的感觉让人更透不过气。

Even的情况怎么样Isak无力去关注，反正他们都很默契尽量不出现对方会在的空间里，直到有天他们在公司的摄影棚发生意外———

“老天，有人叫了救护车了吗？”被事故巨响和Magnus和女模特咋咋唬唬的声音叫到摄影棚第一时间响应的Eva惊呆在门口，被巨大灯箱砸下来的一地狼藉吓了一跳，

“叫了叫了，但天知道他们什么时候开过来，操”Magnus一边抓了把新的纸巾往Even不断往外冒血的脑袋上按，一边翻裤子口袋掏出电话又想打给谁求救，他自己也满头灰有几个小擦伤，Sana听到他打给警察局的时候忍不住翻了个白眼，女生里唯一还能帮的上忙的就是她了，“我们要找个地方让他坐下把头抬起来先。”

他们手忙脚乱扶Even从摄影间出来，有些人想帮忙他先解开绑手上的录影机，有些人在翻自己的包找一些救急绷带，但随身用的一般除了包手指大小的不可能大到包治头部外伤，而警车救护车什么车都没来的迹象。

Isak只是看到Even流的血似乎止不住，只是看到他有点苍白有点沉默有点懵有有点无助地被围在人群中摆布，这些慌张凌乱血淋淋的画面晃在他眼前脑子里，他突然就操了一声，拨开围在他身边的几个人，从Even裤子口袋摸出他的车钥匙，然后把人架起来就往Even的车走。

大家都有点惊呆了,Isak虽然不懦弱，但也不是遇事都会第一个站出来的人，Magnus、Eva他们更惊讶，因为跟出来后发现Isak坐上了Even的驾驶座，Magnus敲了下Isak这边的车窗说“嘿兄弟你行吗，要不要我来”

Isak一边发动车子一边不耐烦地冷冷说了句“你们上车吗，不上的话帮我们下午请个假。”Even在Isak的副驾座上手按着头，一路都没说话，看起来伤情并不轻，让Isak心里一紧，Mags和Eva刚刚好坐上车甩上车门，他就一脚油门踩了出去。

————————

跟着来的，到底都派上了用，尽管Isak在路上一言不发紧踩油门的驾车方式让后座两个人都抓紧把手要吐要吐脸色发白，但Eva还是打电话和Sana解释了一下，好在一阵混乱后留在办公室的人都惊魂初定，他们这天的拍摄工作据说B组会帮忙搞定。

医院里，Magnus和Eva扶着Even，尽管他其实自己能站能走，但那个伤口就是太触目惊心了，血迹至今都没干透，Even自己也是有点发呆地被几个人拖来带去，似乎没想到上个班还会那么戏剧。

Isak因为Even身边一直有人守着才方便帮Even排号付钱之类的，因为是被很重的灯箱砸到，不仅需要伤口紧急处理，医生说如果谨慎点要做个脑部检查严重的话还要做CT，Even被护士缠着头，有点懵地看看Isak，Isak毫不犹豫说他们就按照谨慎点的方法来。

Magnus和Eva几乎都插不上嘴，不过他们的存在才让Isak不至于惊慌失措，同事和朋友在身边提醒他，这也是他应该做的工作，在突发情况下照顾受伤的员工，代表公司而不是他自己。没有人甚至Isak自己都没在意，他的手一直微微颤抖。

————————

医生检查完说不用做CT，但是最好留院观察两三小时，所以负责照顾的他们三个打算轮流吃饭。Isak在走廊走了一圈就回了病房换班，他第一次看到Even睡着，尽管他们一起“睡”了很多次，他坐在病床边稍微松了口气，但说服不了只能放任自己这么待着，即使知道Magnus和Eva可能吃完饭随时会回来，Even随时会醒，自己每一眼流连在Even脸上的目光都是名为“得不到”的伤，

Even醒过来的时候，病房的光线变得有些暗，Isak坐在他床边，知道他还不至于要扶着起身所以没动，Even也是就自己扶着脑袋单手撑着身体起来，安静地靠坐在床上，起初依旧闭目休息，就像不在意身在何处，身边的人是谁，

Isak垂着头，沉默了相当的一段时间，等想要抬起视线望一眼的时候，Even已经安静地看了他一会儿了，门诊病房里光影的尽头，他们什么都没说吻起对方来，Isak很确定是Even先倾过身体来的，他保持着意志很清楚那家伙怎么样一脸悲伤无辜又虔诚地靠近来犯错，才允许自己当个从犯，合上眼睑忘记要从这种死角逃开的决心一起堕落。

直到这个吻被Eva一记干咳打断，没人解释，也没人问起。

但Isak知道这么一来，他要跟兄弟们解释的就多了，因为一路上虽然Magnus是无语状态，但表情显然是一脸懵逼，照往常，这种沉默过后都是一场死缠烂打的爆料和追访…

_________________

他和Even依旧没恢复对话，受伤后Even请了一个礼拜的假，请假的电话打给了Sana，所以从医院回来后Isak就没见过他，

其实他们平日私下也不是做什么事都在一起，但Isak就是很空，空到他努力找事情填补自己想着Even却什么也不能做的时间，不过在喝多几杯后，他有点后悔邀请Magnus他们一起在他房里喝酒，

“我没有和他牵连不清。”他一开始就想逃开这个话题，

“你有，”Magnus衔着一块pizza又开了罐啤酒，含含糊糊地顶他，

“见鬼我没有，我和他不讲话都几周了，”

Magnus倒吸一口气准备驳回，Isak看出他的动机抢先说，“医院那次是意外，我的工作是照顾你们。”

“认真的吗？我们吃饭回来，下一幕就看到你亲他亲得屁股都快离开访客座椅了，另外，你不会感觉不到他两只手都放你哪里吧，”Magnus推推Eva找认同，“我和Eva都怕你们在医院里直接干，这是哪门子的照顾Isak。”

“…是他亲我先的，”Isak还在挣扎，“他脑子撞坏了可能。”

“对坐你死亡飞车的好友这么别扭真没人性。“Magnus满腹委屈地对吃瓜兄弟控诉，“我和Eva都经历了人生第一次晕车，多亏了Isak。”

“Isak，我只知道我以为你一辈子不会驾车了。”Eva看看Isak，Jonas也看着Isak，Mahdi和Magnus都在这句话后沉默地看着他，Isak翻了个白眼，“别来‘爱的奇迹’这一套”

“算了算了，我们叫不醒一个装睡的人。”Mahdi的激将法通常来说都很管用，不过对Isak来说却只是激将，要他在被甩的情况下（这是他自己对现状态的诊断）承认爱了，他除非干掉一打vodka，也就是说除非他毒死自己。

———————

但他还是想见到Even，每天拖着沮丧疲倦的步子走进办公室的动力，就是想着也许Even会提前消假回来，或哪怕不是，也至少离他出现在办公室的日子又近一点，尽管Isak很确定他们之间连打招呼都会很尴尬。

他不会在意自己膝盖上的疤，却牵肠挂肚起那个在Even脸上的伤，虽然那只是他想念他的一个借口之一。Isak从icloud下回新手机里的东西不多，依旧保留着Even和他一些简短的对话。

灯箱事件的“余震”因为Even一直没出现而迟迟不散，只要有人说起好久没见到Even，就会连带整个经过一起谈论一遍，从灯箱早有迹象某个部位的螺丝一直松脱，到从没见过办公室有人伤这么重还有见义勇为的Isak。“见义勇为”，听到这个词Isak的头皮都有点发麻，他情愿被说成“见死不救”的Isak，这个帽子还酷一点。

随便换个人，他也会被唬住。

不过还是有人观察细致入微，用词精准到要人命，Sana有次和他一起加班，第一次分了他些自制三明治说，“真难得看到你那么关心别人。”

意义不明挂在嘴边的笑让人莫名火大，但想想Isak自己也没什么理由再抵死不认他喜欢Even，他转转笔又撇撇嘴假装低头整理文件避开Sana的视线说，“第一次吃你的口粮。”

面包里加了一味异域香料，吃起来味道很不同，就和如今他的心情一般。

————————

不知道谁提议的，公司又办了个劫后余生派对。不过是在公司会议室办的，占用了些下午茶时间，Even还没回来的缘故，工作上身兼数职的Magnus还被拖到会议室作为受难者代表切蛋糕，

“你们什么时候把方案给我们带去客户那边，”拿到蛋糕突然认真起来的Eskild问抱着电脑来切蛋糕的Magnus，害Mags手一抖弄倒了蛋糕的“半壁江山”，画面变得有点难看。

“这个工作流没传到我这里，”Magnus一手握着刀，一手腾出空来划了下鼠标确认他的剪辑美术“作业”，“应该还在Even那。”

“老天，只剩一天了，”Eskild最近压力也挺大，忍不住翻了个白眼朝天吐了口气，“至少提前量给我们见客户提案前准备下讲稿吧。”

“Eskild你有Even电话，”Isak听不下去拖着蛋糕碟准备离开会议室，“你可以直接和同事沟通，而不是背后发牢骚。”

Isak知道身后Eskild原本也不打算抱怨谁或者在被他dei完后继续抱怨谁，这可能只是个工作压力大的小宣泄，但他就是受不了Even的事情被卷进来，哪怕只是受一点点责难。

关于Even的所有对Isak而言都变得非常个人化。

——————————

会议室的小插曲后，Isak一下班几乎是操着自己走在去Even家的路下，居然也到了他家楼下，逃跑什么的未免有点太迟，Eva这个下午一有机会就念他，说与其Isak在Even看不见的地方对他散发爱与保护欲，还不如直接去找当事人。而Isak终究还是被说动了。

Isak站在楼下的时候，抬头望了眼Even卧室的窗户，才发现其实楼下看什么都看不到。他最后积聚了点勇气进屋上了楼，暗自庆幸Even住的地方楼下的门锁并不是常关着的，不然他都不确定自己到得了Even门前，他连Even想不想见自己都不确定。

“Hei”，Even开门时看到他招呼打的不惊讶也不精神，

“Hei”，Isak回招呼的时候也有气无力，低头跟着进屋的同时，他脑子里忙乱搜刮着要说的话。

终于想到要扯什么的时候，Isak注意到Even额角的伤贴的纱布已经换成小块的了，对比下较显眼的是他愈发深邃的眼窝，“你有在睡觉吗，”Isak皱了皱眉，抛却原本拿来圆场的事由，边用目光判断Even的状态边问，尽管他猜测自己脸上应该也有明显的黑眼圈。

“呃，别担心，然后…我已经把手头工作发给对应的部门和同事了，”Even坐在床边，他可能刚才也坐在那里，床垫下他的脚边摆着抽了一半的烟和一个空啤酒罐，工作电脑和手机散在床上，“…Eskild和我说抱歉，他说他因为工作压力抱怨了下工作进度，不过我们会在线上保持联系方式，这样对双方都比较好。”

“你不用理他。”Isak站在原地，靠着墙手背在身后，“如果你还想要休假的话，可以大概计划一个时间，Sana说B组本来就少个人，可以再招个摄影或美工…”这不是Isak来想要说的，他不是来说这些工作屎的，他来只是想告诉Even自己很想他，而如果Even什么也不说只是向他靠过来，他们之间他这边可能一点问题都没有了。

“嗯，也许是需要，”Even拿起边上的烟和空罐，抖了下烟灰抽了一口，依旧低着头说，“我和Julie说过了，完成手上的工作后，我可能会辞职，之前合作过的制片人想要拍个北极系列的纪录片，问我有没有兴趣一起跟着我答应了…”

“因为我？”Isak喉部有些发紧，一字一顿地打断Even说，这是两个人第一次在这间屋子里隔那么远的距离说话，而Even说要走的那段话就像只无形的手毫无预兆地抓紧了Isak的心，他背在身后的手同样握紧着，几乎用尽全身力气，却也从来没觉得那么无力过。

Even笑了下，摇摇头否定说，“不是因为任何人，因为我自己——”

“我很难不伤害自己亲近的人，我总是太放任自己的想法，想到什么就去做，一个人的时候是非常自由，但这不代表两个人会幸福。不能给你你要的，会伤害到你也折磨我，然后我们会分开得很痛苦。”

“别浪费你的‘勇气’在我身上，”Even终于远远望过来，Isak从来没被人那么重那么伤那么温柔又那么残酷地盯视过，被指责被讨厌被人渴望被人可怜的感觉他都有过经验，但他却在这时候痛觉到被爱，超讽刺的，当Even说“宝贝你会有你要的生活的，你只需要允许这些事自然发生”的时候，Isak牵起嘴角笑，

“那为什么你不要我？”他脱口而出，才觉得自己的语气太惨了，可能再也装不了不在乎，而且他还真他妈蠢，明知道自己不会聊天，特别是在Even面前，还一次次自己送上门…

“因为我不值得。”Even也在自己的世界里，超级固执，他低下头去又凑着手上的烟吸了一口，然后没再抬起眼，仿佛看着Isak久一点也让他痛苦，

“…但你说要让一切自然发生，遇到你就好像个油罐车亮着大灯迎面冲过来，我根本躲不开，”Isak终于离开墙边走向Even，拿走他手上的烟皱着眉猛吸了一口，

“Isak，这是车祸，”从Even有点吃惊地抬头来看，一般人估计也很难接受把相遇说成是撞车，换个场景这就像是Isak在和他开不恰当的玩笑一样。

“你值不值得我爱不应该是我决定吗？”Isak和上次一样，根本无法顾及旁人甚至是自己的接受度，他很少直抒胸臆，Even说要撤出他世界让他几乎说了他一辈子不可能说的话，“我的确从来没想过情况是这样，但如果像你说的接受生活，是命运让我遇到你，”

我想要你你却找烂理由把我推开，Isak又用力抽了一口烟，烟卷快烧到头了，升腾的焦雾熏疼他的眼睛，他没有把话说完，停在一半，抬起手腕内侧按着右眼内眼角就快要溢出来的液体，没忘记要假装咳几声演得好像被烟呛到，

他知道自己现在的姿势挺别扭的，一方面微微侧着身体，掩盖着自己眼窝浅的那一边，一方面又站在Even面前不走，就像自己走累开始耍赖的孩子，

Even沉默了一会儿，在Isak再装不出咳，尴尬盲目决定要掐了烟头逃出门口的时候站起来把他揽到了怀里，“你说你要离开我就很痛了，”Isak被他紧紧拥在怀里，一点挣扎也没有地承认了自己对他的迷恋，“每次痛过，我都好像更明白自己要什么，我是不是很奇怪…”

“可以别用车祸形容和我相遇吗？”Even闷了一会儿，没有回答Isak，只是有点无奈地用下巴磨蹭了下Isak的肩窝，仿佛他也不知道要说什么其它比较好，Isak心里多少明白，Even的心结不仅仅是上一段恋情只有他出柜了，人总是会把问题深藏在心里，不幸的是在这方面Even和Isak都是大师，只有站在他们的位置思考，才能真的理解。就像动物间的本能一样，是一种感觉。

“我又不是什么操蛋的诗人，你想要什么样的梦幻比喻？”意外和Even在Isak的生命里，都有着巨大的影响力，即使他再想麻木神经都不可避免会不时想起，让他很难不牵线到一起拿来作比。

“…至少我不想做油罐车，可以把我想成白色特斯拉吗？”

“作为一个意外的道具，有区别吗？”

“只是喜欢。”

“…只是喜欢。”Isak带着笑意重复他说的话，跟着Even跑题，睫毛还有湿意，但闭着眼睛歇靠在Even的臂弯里，胸腔中充斥的委屈自艾已经好很多了，此时此刻对他而言，说什么已经不是那么重要。

——————

“但他还是要走？”Mahdi先理出头绪来，或者是他先点出了Isak关于他和Even在一起故事始末的叙述的重点，“他不觉得办公室的活适合他还是怎么的？”

“商业广告不是他喜欢的方向”Jonas也听得挺明白的，他们在Mahdi家玩FIFA喝酒，然后是他先注意到Isak有点心事所以引出的话题，“你告诉过他，你希望他别走吗？”

Isak拿着啤酒罐慢动作摇了摇头，“他所有的想法是并行的，我也不想让他觉得遇到我后，我们所有的安排都要一起决定，必须要分出先后秩序来这样。”

“你太自大了，兄弟。”Jonas皱着眉往后微微倒了倒，有点不认同，“不是男人和男人间就应该更懂自由和空间的，至少你应该告诉他你在乎和他一起的时间少了。”

“我太自大了？”Isak挑挑眉，带着些反问的语气看着Jonas撇撇嘴，再开口备注又有点无可奈何，“我认识他到现在都是来去自由的，提这种要求只是非常不像我。”

“他在乎你就会在意你在意的，这并不丢脸，”Jonas笑了下自嘲，“你觉得我很容易和麻叶说再见吗？”

麻叶几乎每次都是Eva和Jonas吵架的点，高中时因为好玩养成的习惯，到了考律师牌的时候又因为压力大抽上了，也不是Eva精明到每次都能察觉，但她就是反感Jonas抽这个。

“我的副业因为没有你的支持快要撑不下去了。”Mahdi调侃地说，玩着桌上开的啤酒瓶盖，

“别着急，你会遇到让你放弃rap的对象的，”Jonas不以为然地和兄弟撞了下啤酒罐。

——————————

情人节前是Even的生日，Isak订了酒店的套房和晚饭，但他们一进房间就“测试起了酒店的床”，所以错过了晚餐，连生日蛋糕都叫了酒店服务。

“我们还真喜欢在床上吃东西，”捧着餐盘喝着香槟，Even靠在床头若有所思地说，

“这话似乎轮不到你说，”Isak哼笑了一下，很难回忆起他们正经坐着吃饭是几时，他舔舔指尖上的奶油，“你的床吃饭还好，操的时候太不合格了，躺着的时候我的背经常痛到发麻，Jeez——”

“总比地板好啦”Even说，“更别提你的床了，还记得上次我们操到一半你的上下两层垫子错位了吗？”

Isak大大地咧了下嘴，他没办法忘记Even忘情中被吓一跳的呆样，让人忍不住想捧着脸啵一口，但这反正都是他们租的房间，本质上都没差。

“等我回来，我们可以去找个房子。”

“嗯，不行我们也可以找你的房东，你的房间也不错，比我的loft好。”

“但那是不卖的，”Even看着Isak说，“宝贝我想买间我们的家，”

“为什么？”Isak问出来以后，脸红了，但还是有点被吓一跳的呆样，和当时差点从床上掉下来的Even一样。

“我想以后如果我要出门工作，你可以在家等我。”Even假装不放心，有点调笑表情看着Isak多问了一句，“我是不是还要再说明白点？”他的脸也有点没出息地红，但Isak知道那比自己好太多了。

他拿枕头盖住自己的脸，像个幼稚的小朋友回避和Even对视，

“你会…不安吗，如果我不能常在你身边。”Even隔着枕头传来的声音有些迟疑，Isak什么都没说，关于Even要走，他们之前总纠结在别的问题上没空理，Isak都不知道Even什么时候发现他越来越在意这点的。

他感觉到Even的手指玩着着自己跑出枕头下面的卷发，然后Isak很慢地放下枕头，对Even露出笑脸摇了摇头，

他估计Jonas会有点失望，高中的时候他们给对方出的主意总能把妹成功，但这次Isak不想走也走不了技术路线。

———————————

Even出发的那天，Isak请了假，开车送他去机场，原本计划是Even自己开过去，Isak帮他开回来的，但Even问Isak“现在能自己开了吗？”变成了一个挑战。

“抱歉，提醒我下是谁救你一命来着？”Isak觉得这个灯箱事件的梗他可以用一辈子。然后他发动了车，

他们的朋友在Even出发前给他组了个小派对，Magnus和Elias他们都说会去送机，Jonas咳了一下提醒说Even只是参与了一个纪录片剧组，而不是去参军，

大家都互换了个眼神秒懂了他的意思，连Magnus都连忙说，他还欠Eskild一个平面稿和ppt“必须”要加班才能赶出来，送机那天根本请不出假，

在大家的成全下，他们暂别前的大部分时间都沉浸在只有彼此的世界里，Even入关之前，递给Isak一张纸，“我进去后再打开？”他没要求Isak保证，语气更像是一种建议，

然后Even亲了亲Isak的太阳穴和脸颊，Isak努力告诉自己，他大概半年左右就能回来，而且skype、facetime都能保证他们可以见到面，这些琐碎的东西在脑中梳理着，他才能在Even消失在视野前，努力不让眼神中流露出失落与寂寞。至少他和Even分开前都是微笑着，

如果以前有人告诉他，送完机人会有种被抽空的感觉他一定不会相信，但此刻有一瞬间，他希望自己小到可以收纳进Even带走那个小小的手提袋里。他太想抓住什么，努力握紧手心，直到有人赶班机撞散了他身边Even消失后停止的空间，

Even塞给他的小纸条，皱巴巴地被Isak铺展开来————

依旧是个北极熊，看着一轮很大的日或者月？（黑白画折磨着Isak稀少的艺术细胞），直到Isak翻过纸，发现纸的背面描了个同款的北极熊，两只熊身形完全重叠在纸的正反面，那只背面的熊边上写了行小字，

“you see the moon but I see you”


End file.
